<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On My Mind by fenfyre (Jace)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542137">On My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre'>fenfyre (Jace)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Come Sharing, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Use of Axi, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Reluctant Dom Geralt, Rough Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Jaskier observes Geralt using Axi on someone it gives him many, many ideas. Shamefully Geralt does not seem convinced of his suggestions but Jaskier was always good at getting what he wanted. He is not about to stop now.</p><p>~</p><p>"Why would you ever want that?"<br/>"Honestly?", he chirped, meeting Geralt's scrutiny with the same playfulness and levity he always did. "It sounds fun."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was taking way too long in the blacksmith's workshop and Jaskier was slowly growing impatient.</p><p>In the beginning, right after the witcher had told him to wait outside and pushed his way into the house, Jaskier had busied himself plucking the strings his lute. But the chilly spring air was biting at his fingers, turning them stiff and clumsy.</p><p>So he tried to go over a rough draft for a new poem he was not quite satisfied with just yet, attempting to even out the sharp edges his mind still stumbled over. But soon his thoughts began to wander, away from rhyme schemes and rhythm and towards whatever caught his attention for moments at a time.</p><p>The echoing noise of two pairs of footsteps further up the road. The unsteady flickering of a candle sitting in a drafty window a few houses down and across the street. A merchant collecting the wares on display outside his shop so he could close for the night. The voice of a woman humming a well known lullaby, distant but lovely.</p><p>It was an ordinary, quiet evening in an ordinary, quiet village. Nothing that warranted his attention, nothing that should distract him from his poem. And yet Jaskier did not find back into his rough draft. There was always something else that captivated his focus until he turned it on the workshop behind him that Geralt had yet to emerge from again.</p><p>The building was dark and quiet, almost eerily so. If everything had gone smoothly for sure Geralt would have long finished his interrogation by now. What if the blacksmith had decided to cause trouble? Surely Jaskier would have heard the sounds of a fight had it come to that. But what if he had overwhelmed Geralt before the witcher had any chance to defend himself?</p><p>Unlikely, Jaskier had to admit. But impossible?</p><p>He felt himself growing more agitated with each passing minute, each moment the door to the workshop remained firmly closed. In the end, long after the merchant had finished closing his shop and the sweetly hummed lullaby fell silent, Jaskier turned and, as silently as he could, pushed the door open.</p><p>The inside of the workshop was as dark as it had looked like from out on the street. It was in disarray but not in a way that pointed to any kind of struggle having taken place. There were tools scattered across the various work stations, half finished pieces of armour or weaponry strewn about. The display racks with mounted helmets and shoulder pieces were unsorted, some even having fallen to the ground. It was the most disorderly workshop Jaskier had ever entered. Sloppy work.</p><p>Considering what they knew of the blacksmith's missing apprentice the state of the place made sense.</p><p>Careful not to accidentally kick one of the tools or halfway finished armour pieces Jaskier navigated through the space as quietly as he could. After a few careful steps he heard two hushed voices from the back and soon after was able to peer into a dimly lit storage room at the back of the shop.</p><p>He could make out two figures, one silver haired, the other one tall and broad with huge hands and a scarred face. Geralt had the smith pinned against one of the shelves, forearm pressed up against his throat.</p><p>"I already told you", the smith choked out, seemingly unimpressed by the witcher, "I have not seen the boy in weeks. You should go to his father, he's lying to you..."</p><p>"And I already told you I don't believe you", Geralt grunted, then pushed away from the other man. There was a slight moment of hesitation on his side as the smith reached up to rub at his sore throat. Then the witcher shook his head with a huff.</p><p>"I don't have time for this."</p><p>With that Geralt raised his hand, fingers moving through a smooth flurry. Even in the low light Jaskier could see the smith's expression shift. His scarred face fell blank.</p><p>"Where is the boy?"</p><p>"I killed him."</p><p>The answer was as immediate as it was flat, no emotion in the smith's voice as he revealed what they had already suspected. No regret either.</p><p>"I know", Geralt simply huffed, crossing both arms over his chest as he regarded the suddenly cooperative smith. "I meant where did you bury him?"</p><p>A shaky breath, the first sign that the smith had not fallen into a completely mindless state. When he spoke next his voice sounded thicker and more laboured.</p><p>"East of the village there is a pond and beyond that a field of anemones. I ... buried him there. He liked anemones."</p><p>When Geralt didn't react except for a low, thoughtful hum the smith continued.</p><p>"He was a good boy. I never meant to hurt him, I just..."</p><p>"You killed him. Burying him under some flowers like a dog does not undo what you did."</p><p>A shaky, laboured inhale. But the smith did not protest, his blank stare still directed down at the ground.</p><p>"You will tell his parents first thing in the morning. Or they will hear it from me."</p><p>Finally the witcher turned away from the other man, leaving the storage room without looking back and freezing right in his tracks as he laid eyes on Jaskier. The bard still hovered in the middle of the workshop, eyes wide and heart pounding with what he had just witnessed.</p><p>Geralt huffed a gruff noise and began to move again, grabbing Jaskier's arm and pulling him towards the door.</p><p>"I told you to wait outside", he snapped, agitated in a way he had not been while still speaking to the smith.</p><p>"Well, you took so long! I was getting bored outside and I thought he might have attacked you or something! And besides ... I mean how did you even <em>do</em> that?"</p><p>Jaskier lowered his voice as they stepped out onto the street where Geralt let go of his arm.</p><p>"I mean from one moment to the next it was like he had no other choice but to tell you the truth! Did you curse him? I didn't know Witchers could curse people but then again there is so much I do not..."</p><p>"Jaskier."</p><p>The hiss of his name was low but it did make the bard trail off. He looked up at Geralt who had come to a halt in the middle of the cobbled street.</p><p>"You were not supposed to see that", Geralt rumbled, his voice carefully controlled. Not just so that nobody would overhear their quiet conversation but also because he tried not to snap at his bard all too often, Jaskier knew. He had observed it during the last few months.</p><p>"I did though."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Nothing else followed. Maybe a different approach would be more successful.</p><p>"Will you explain it to me later?" Sometimes backing up for the moment was the wisest thing to do when it came to gathering information from his witcher. That applied both to tales of his heroic battles against monsters as well as the things he needed time to prepare himself to talk about. Like explaining what had looked scarily like mind control to his travel companion.</p><p>"First I need to burn a corpse", Geralt finally answered and his eyes were turned down and away from Jaskier. Was he ... <em>ashamed</em> of what Jaskier had witnessed in that workshop? Considering the possibility Jaskier did not find it all too unlikely. He decided not to press any further.</p><p>"Oh, I know my dear. You go get rid of the wraith. I will be waiting for you at the inn, alright?"</p><p>One last low rumble and they parted with a chaste kiss to Geralt’s cheek. For now Jaskier would let him finish his contract. Everything else they could talk about later.</p><p>~</p><p>Geralt smelled of smoke and decay when he returned. His fingers and face were stained dark with ash as Jaskier helped him peel back the layers of his armour. The bard had come to know the many buckles and straps surprisingly well over the years. Especially during the frantic nights where Geralt came stumbling back into the inn, barely conscious and in dire need of having his wounds cleaned and dressed.</p><p>The different pieces of stiff leather were far easier to remove when the witcher helped get rid of them, opening the clasps he could reach while Jaskier worked on the ones he had to twist uncomfortably to pry open. It was a well practised, quiet dance and before long they segued over to the small tub that had been prepared in the corner of the room.</p><p>Jaskier mindlessly chatted on as Geralt bathed, updating the witcher on the locals he had met downstairs and the quality of the food that reminded him of a spectacular feast he had been hired to perform at one golden autumn. While he combed tangled hair he spun tales about the honey glazed ham that still taunted him in his dreams. He then dipped into a rather lewd story about licking said honey from the spectacular bosom of a widowed countess.</p><p>Geralt merely grunted absent-mindedly, almost unconscious by the time Jaskier began to describe her adorable little nipples. A sure sign the witcher had stopped listening quite a while ago and was treating Jaskier’s chatter as nothing more than soothing background noise while relaxing in the warm water.</p><p>The bard still finished his story because all decent stories deserved an ending. And what more entertaining way to end his tale than to describe how they were discovered and chased from the kitchen by a rather angry cook? Of course that had not been the ending of that particular adventure but he still decided to fall quiet at that point and began nudging Geralt awake.</p><p>Any other day he might have allowed the witcher to remain in his blissful, semi-conscious state and fall right into bed. It went like this after hunts more often than Jaskier could count. At least since Geralt had gotten used to his presence enough to allow him to do what he did.</p><p>But tonight there was something itching at the back of Jaskier’s mind, something he would not be able to shake until he got the answers he was waiting for. So he nudged Geralt more firmly than he usually would, retrieving him from whatever place he slipped into when Jaskier combed his hair and chatted on about anything that crossed his mind.</p><p>“Come on”, the bard murmured, pushing at Geralt’s shoulders until the witcher complied and moved to rise from his bath with a deep grumble. “Don’t you think I’m letting you off the hook, my love. We still need to talk.”</p><p>For a moment Geralt stilled as he was half-heartedly drying himself off, eyes flicking over to where Jaskier was wiping his hands on a damp towel. After combing out the witcher’s hair they were stained with ash and something grimy he did not want to think about any further.</p><p>“Right”, Geralt finally nodded and continued where he had left off. Because he had agreed to this before going on his little trip into the woods to finish the contract. He had agreed to explain what it was he had done to the blacksmith. And if there was one thing Geralt always made sure to do it was to keep his promises. At least if he could help it.</p><p>After cleaning his hands of whatever had tangled up Geralt’s hair that badly Jaskier jumped up on the bed, settling into a comfortable, cross legged seat. He could watch Geralt finish drying off like this but of course the view had nothing to do with why he had chosen this spot. Except that it had. Nagging itch at the back of his mind or not, if there was one thing Jaskier would never willingly give up on it was the chance to get a view of his lover naked. At least not if he could help it.</p><p>Geralt soon joined him on the bed, after shrugging on a light pair of cotton trousers he might as well have foregone in Jaskier’s opinion. He didn’t lounge as comfortably as the bard, preferring to take a rather stiff looking seat at the edge of the mattress. Like he was already expecting this conversation to be painful and he had to prepare to bolt from it as soon as necessary.</p><p>It was silent for a while. Long enough that Jaskier began to wonder if he should press the matter. In the end though he decided against it and forced himself to be patient. Geralt knew what he wanted and it was obviously hard for the witcher to talk about the topic. Even harder than talking about most other things, judging by the length of the silence between them.</p><p>In the end though the quiet was broken by a rough admission.</p><p>"I do not enjoy doing it", Geralt pressed out like he expected Jaskier to think that of him. "But I needed to know where he buried the boy and he was wasting my time..."</p><p>Of course Jaskier knew that. He had been there, he had seen what had happened in that dimly lit storage room. He had waited outside of the workshop for what felt like an eternity, time during which Geralt had already tried to get the information he needed out of the blacksmith.</p><p>He would never judge Geralt for what he did, how he decided to handle the situation. But he knew that others would and most likely already had. People just loved judging Witchers for just about anything they did, warranted or not. But usually Geralt was not as cagey about the things other people tended to judge him for. At least not with Jaskier. Not anymore.</p><p>There was the urge to reassure him but Jaskier pushed it back down. It was best not to interrupt Geralt once he had finally started talking.</p><p>"It is a sign", the witcher continued after another stretch of silence. "Like Igni. Or Quen."</p><p>Jaskier nodded. He had suspected as much after seeing the quick flutter of hand gestures Geralt had moved through. Gestures like the ones he tended to use in battle. Gestures of which Jaskier had witnessed the effects before, when he had refused to hide or they had been surprised by monsters or bandits. But never before had he witnessed something like what he had seen in the blacksmith's workshop.</p><p>"I can use it to ... influence people. Make them tell me what I need to know."</p><p>"Right...", Jaskier nodded after Geralt had fallen silent again. He had seen as much. But that was not enough to make Geralt act like this. Jaskier had witnessed him using far more dangerous, far more violent methods to make people tell him what he needed to know. But it was possible there were other uses to that particular sign.</p><p>"Do you ... can you use it to ... make people <em>do</em> things?", he asked because that was something he could picture Geralt and his unwavering moral compass having their problems with. That would be a power he could imagine being abused by less honourable men. Like himself.</p><p>Oh, the things he would make Valdo Marx do...</p><p>"To an extent, yes..."</p><p>The things he would make Valdo Marx do to an extent...</p><p>This time when Geralt lapsed into silence Jaskier did not try to pick up the conversation again. He had his answer, both about what exactly Geralt had done to that murderer who deserved far more in his opinion and when it came to why talking about it had been this hard for his witcher.</p><p>He knew where he stood now. But of course that did not keep him from latching on to the idea as he reached for Geralt and eased him back so they could stretch out on the bed together. So many possibilities…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Could you do it to me?", he asked two days later once they had left the last village behind and were already on their way back into the wilderness. Geralt only looked at him from where he sat firm in the saddle, pale eyebrows drawn together.</p><p>Of course. He had no idea how Jaskier had obsessed over that sign, not thinking about anything else since Geralt explained it to him. He would never be able to use it to get his revenge on Valdo. But that did not mean he could not ponder its many other uses.</p><p>"That mind control thing you did to the blacksmith. Could you to it to me?"</p><p>A more pronounced exhale as Geralt scoffed.</p><p>"If I wanted to I would have already done it", Geralt shrugged. Then added, barely loud enough so Jaskier could still understand: "Many times..."</p><p>"Yes, I see ... most likely to shut me up, I imagine."</p><p>The rough hum he got in turn told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>"So that means you could. But also that you decided not to, for whatever reason..."</p><p>"Because it's wrong."</p><p>"Yes, yes. I see your moral high ground, dear. But the thing is that, in the scenario I am talking about here, I am asking you to do it."</p><p>Geralt's hands twitched. The movement made the reigns pull tight in a way that might as well have forced Roach to come to a very abrupt halt.</p><p>As it was she only stuttered in her stride for a moment. Then Geralt coaxed her on after he had caught himself from whatever kind of shock Jaskier had caused him.</p><p>"Why would you ever want that?" His voice was stern, almost demanding with the way he glared down at Jaskier. As if daring him to follow this train of thought further. But of course the bard had already explored the thought and each thought coming afterwards all the way to the inevitable conclusion.</p><p>"Honestly?", he chirped, meeting Geralt's scrutiny with the same playfulness and levity he always did. "It sounds fun."</p><p>"Fun." Jaskier could see a muscle in the witcher's jaw twitch as Geralt turned his gaze forward again, avoiding his grinning expression. "Having your mind invaded is anything but <em>fun</em>."</p><p>"Are you listening to me? I already told you I am asking you to do it. I am inviting you, Geralt. You are explicitly invited into my mind. It wouldn't be as much an invasion as a ... a friendly visit."</p><p>"You're insane."</p><p>Jaskier shrugged. Maybe he was. But they had both known that for a while. A sane person would not even consider travelling with someone like Geralt, after all.</p><p>Even if his idea was insane ... most thrilling endeavours were, to an extent. Jaskier had done far more daring and dangerous things in his pursuit of excitement and good stories. Thinking back on them handing his mind to Geralt on a silver platter seemed comparatively tame.</p><p>"Just think about all the things you could do to me", he teased and noticed the way Geralt's grip on the reins tightened despite his expression never changing. "The things you could make me do. Of course that would only include things I previously agreed on but I'd trust you. I'd trust you'd keep me safe."</p><p>"That would be your first mistake."</p><p>Always so threatening. As if he could hurt Jaskier even if he set out to. The bard had to bite his lower lip not to snort in amusement. He had not been afraid of Geralt since … well, maybe that was the root of his problem, the proof of his insanity. That he had never really been afraid of Geralt at all.</p><p>"You could make me suck you off for however long you want", he offered and could feel warm arousal curl through his body at the mere thought. "Make me kneel for you, make me service you just how you like."</p><p>"Or", Geralt continue, still without looking at him. "I'll ask you to and you'll do so because you'll want to. Not because you're forced."</p><p>Well ... he did have a point there. Jaskier loved to please his grumpy witcher any day, he didn't exactly need to be coerced via magical mind control to suck Geralt off. But where would be the fun in that? The erotic pull of indecent power play? The blatant misuse of witcher powers for things they were never supposed to be used for?</p><p>But if Geralt couldn't see that kind of appeal, if it was only exciting from where Jaskier stood, maybe he should change his approach.</p><p>The bard fell silent for a long time, seeming as if he had given up pursuing his flimsy idea. As if Geralt's gruff rejection had been enough to convince him his short burst of fascination had been inappropriate.</p><p>It was only after they had passed a simple wooden bridge across a stream and turned east at the next crossroads they encountered, towards where they heard the next contract could be found, that he spoke again.</p><p>"I imagine it to be very peaceful", he finally said, barely loud enough even for Geralt's enhanced hearing to pick up. "Only having to think what you want me to think. All the rest of it simply ... going silent."</p><p>As expected Geralt did not answer and Jaskier was practising himself in patience while he allowed his dear witcher to draw his own conclusions. He busied himself counting rocks at the roadside and kicking pebbles up the path. Only after an appropriate amount of time had passed did he continue in that same direction.</p><p>"I mean you find yourself annoyed by me after just a few hours. Do you have any idea what it's like for me, having to live inside my own head literally all the time?"</p><p>Of course Jaskier was far from being a wreck. He could handle himself fine, had chosen an occupation where his disposition was more of a blessing than a curse. At least most of the time.</p><p>Yet there were days or quiet moments where his sommersaulting thoughts threatened to overwhelm even him. Especially when they were not, like sometimes, ideas upon ideas for new works but endless, anxiety inducing scenarios his restless mind loved to throw at him. Other times his thoughts became so pressing, made him so jittery and unfocused he could not put down a single word or compose even a simple melody for days on end. All because his mind was way too full of other, way less important things.</p><p>"The only difference is when I tell myself to shut up I don't listen."</p><p>"You don't listen when I tell you either", Geralt replied, still gruff but not as decisively rejecting him as before.</p><p>Despite the apparent protest the bard smiled.</p><p>Appealing to his deeply buried, soft, soft heart was always the best way to get what he wanted out of the man. Had he been a better man, a man like Geralt, Jaskier would have felt bad about so shamelessly using the witcher's weak points against him. As it was he was not the kind of good man Geralt was.</p><p>But as long as the stakes were as unimportant as trying to convince his lover to have some kinky fun with him Jaskier did not mind.</p><p>"Well, then you can understand the true extent of my despair even better!", he laughed but the sound was not as carefree as it usually would have been. If he had not been in the middle of convincing his witcher that mind controlling Jaskier was, in fact, the noble thing to do. He swallowed, before continuing. Licked his lips.</p><p>"Listen, Geralt, I ... I just want a break. Sometimes. And let me tell you, you are the only one I can think of ... who I would ever trust with anything like this."</p><p>For the moment Jaskier earned nothing but a gruff hum for his vulnerability and pleading. But that was fine. Silence, he had learned, was a far better sign than outright rejection, when it came to Geralt. They still had a few days of travel before they would reach the next village, the one with the ghoul problem they had heard about.</p><p>That was a lot of time for the witcher to think on his proposal, on his plea. So just because Jaskier decided to drop the topic for the moment that did not mean he abandoned his goal. On the contrary. It only allowed his determination to grow.</p><p>~</p><p>It was two days later when they talked about it again. This time Geralt was the one to bring it up.</p><p>They had found a shallow cave barely enough to fit both their bedrolls and light a fire. Still it was large enough to take shelter from a thunderstorm whipping across the woods that night. The sound of rain and rustling leaves outside the mouth of the cave had something soothing and made scooting up to the fire they had managed to light even cosier.</p><p>Jaskier was rubbing his numb fingers and holding them close to the flames to warm them up faster when Geralt's voice joined the array of noises around them.</p><p>"If we did ... what you asked me to do", he began and at first Jaskier's mind was not fast enough to catch up, "how would it work?"</p><p>After a moment of frowning at the witcher, confused, something clicked into place. He had to pull himself together not to grin.</p><p>"So ... you are slowly warming up to the idea?", he asked instead, curious and hopeful, rubbing his hands together with more vigour in lieu of expressing his excitement otherwise.</p><p>Geralt was quiet for a moment, his eyes flicking over to the cave entrance where they could see Roach, unbothered by the stray droplets of rain making it through the thickening canopy, munching on the fresh, pale green leaves of some bushes.</p><p>There was no answer but Geralt would not have brought up the topic by himself if he did not at least consider giving Jaskier what he had asked for. Which was interesting in and of itself. Jaskier had expected having to work harder to get even this far.</p><p>"Well, first we would thoroughly discuss anything that were about to happen, of course", he nodded, trying once again to give Geralt the assurance he needed that their joint endeavour would remain utterly consensual at any point. "You would tell me what you planned on making me do. I would agree or disagree and we could change our plans accordingly. And only once we agreed on a course of action would you use the sign on me."</p><p>"At which point I could do whatever I wanted without you having a chance of stopping me", Geralt said, his voice low but less bitter than it had been two days ago on the road. Jaskier nodded slowly, careful not to understate that point.</p><p>"Yes", he agreed because the gravity of that fact deserved room. And yet ... "But you won't."</p><p>"Jaskier..."</p><p>"I know what you're about to say, Geralt, so you might as well save your breath", he interrupted the witcher as soon as he got the chance, taking care to keep his voice soft despite the stern intentions. "Yes, you could take that chance to do horrible things to me. But …. I'm all alone with you in the woods for weeks on end. You wouldn't be dependant on some mind control sign if you wanted to do horrible things to me. You could just do them and I would have no chance of stopping you, mind controlled or not. But you don't. And you won't. Because you're not that kind of man. You're not a monster, no matter what anyone says."</p><p>Their conversation ended there, with Geralt falling silent and Jaskier smiling softly at him. The witcher still had his problems with accepting kind words but that was alright. The more important thing was that he understood what Jaskier was trying to tell him. With no more protests following chances were good he at least had something more to think about during the next few days.</p><p>After a rather lackluster meal of bread and dried beef they settled in for the night. And if after a while Geralt's hands came reaching for him, pulling him close and slipping under his clothing to press against his skin, if Geralt's hot touches were just a bit more desperate than they usually were, Jaskier didn't hold it against him. He simply allowed himself to bask in the feeling of being wanted, opening himself to the touches with the same willingness and trust he had spoken of before.</p><p>Sometimes words were not necessary to convince Geralt of simple truths.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What would you want to happen", Geralt began, haltingly, after they had moved into their room at the inn three nights later, "if we did it tonight?"</p><p>Surprised Jaskier looked up from where he was hanging his doublet and breeches to dry, remaining in only his damp chemise for the moment. The storm had let up after their night in the cave but the rain had not, drenching them thoroughly during their following days on the road. Jaskier had not been able to think of anything but getting out of his wet clothes the moment they found the village and got a room at the inn. So while Geralt was still unpacking and checking what he needed to stock up on to get this job done he had started undressing.</p><p>Now he turned around, eyes large with surprise. Of all the things Geralt could have asked him that moment he had not expected this. Neither of them had brought up the topic during the last few days with Jaskier unwilling to push and Geralt apparently deep in thought.</p><p>The witcher was still sorting through his supplies, singling out empty flasks and pouches with a focus that was usually not reserved for these kinds of menial tasks. He was using it to distract himself from what he had just brought up, Jaskier noticed and smiled.</p><p>He made his way over to the bed where Geralt had spread out his things, bare feet nearly silent on the wooden floors. Once he reached it he settled down with one leg casually folded underneath himself and the other still hanging off the edge. Watching Geralt closely he bit his lip, gathered his words. Began to speak.</p><p>"For now I think I would simply like to ... experience what it feels like. For you to ask me a few questions, give me some simple tasks. So I can see if I even like it as much as I imagine."</p><p>It was probably best to start slow. There was no need to jump in too quickly and summon a disaster if they might as well dip their toes in first. Besides it was probably much better for Geralt to start like this, with him being able to see he was not causing harm like he obviously feared.</p><p>"Hm", Geralt breathed while he inspected a glass flask that was filled with a mere two fingers worth of some amber liquid. Then he set it aside, fingers hovering over the glass for a moment longer before moving on to a wad of squished, dried herbs. It was too dark for Jaskier to identify them easily but he had an inkling they were poisonous.</p><p>"What kinds of questions?"</p><p>Jaskier had to bite his lip against another shiver at the low, careful words. In his mind he was already far ahead. In his mind Geralt put him under and forced him to admit all the embarrassing, horrible secrets he had ever tried to hide from his witcher. All the nasty, deprived cravings he felt but was too scared to admit, let alone asked Geralt to indulge.</p><p>But of course he could not ask Geralt to do that just yet. So he shrugged, fingers finding a loose thread on the sheets to fiddle with.</p><p>"Nothing too wild. Things I would tell you if you asked me but might feel a bit ... embarrassed about. The last time one of my concerts went wrong. The worst moment I ever forgot the lyrics of a song mid-performance. Or maybe you could ask more ... interesting kinds of questions..."</p><p>There he trailed off, eyes flicking up to meet Geralt's curious gaze. The witcher had stopped inspecting his herbs and did not even turn his attention back to his supplies once Jaskier looked at him. It was always a heady feeling, having this man's focus rest solely on him. But Jaskier had been born to savour all kinds of attention and only preened under it. A grin made it onto his lips.</p><p>"What I thought about when I last pleasured myself. What the last naughty dream I had was about. Or maybe the one I could not get out of my head for the longest time afterwards..."</p><p>For any of these certain examples came to mind without scratching the surface of his most hidden desires. To get to these Jaskier knew the questions had to be very different and he trusted Geralt not to push too far just yet. If only for the sake of his witcher's conscience and sanity.</p><p>When Geralt nodded slowly Jaskier assumed he had gotten the answers he needed. But then, to his surprise, the man continued:</p><p>"And the tasks..."</p><p>"Oh, nothing I would not do for you any other day", Jaskier was quick to assure, voice bright and smile only a little bit naughty. "Help you undress, rub your back ... or other body parts."</p><p>Maybe the wink was a bit much but it was second nature at this point and even though Geralt finally averted his eyes Jaskier felt it was not out of disgust.</p><p>It was quiet for a while after that as Geralt finished up checking his supplies and making his mental lists of what to stock up on. Only when he had turned over every flask and jar did he clear the bed and turn back to Jaskier. His golden eyes flicked up and down the bard's frame, lingering for a moment too long on his bare thighs.</p><p>"Get dressed", he said, voice low. "We should eat first."</p><p>At those words Jaskier perked up.</p><p>"First?", he asked with a grin. "Are you meaning to imply that afterwards you will indulge my..."</p><p>There was a pause and while Jaskier still looked for the right word to describe just what he wanted Geralt to do to him the witcher gave a curt nod, then turned to leave the room. It was as close to fleeing as Jaskier would ever see the man and yet he understood.</p><p>This, however light hearted Jaskier wanted it to be at first, was not easy for Geralt. He would not have brooded about it for days if it was. So Jaskier took his witcher's willingness to still indulge him for the proof of adoration it was and made sure to dress quickly in mostly dry clothes and follow his witcher down into the tavern.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The kiss they shared with Jaskier pressed up against the closed door of their room was deep and slow. It was the kind of kiss Geralt reserved for when they had time and nothing else to focus on but each other. Not the kind of kiss for an open road or a bedroll by the fire. Those were hungry and deeply erotic in their frantic nature. But this kiss, this was indulgence. It was trust. Just the kind of trust Geralt needed to feel between them to carry out with what they had agreed on for the night.</p><p>So no matter how impatient Jaskier grew the longer Geralt held him pinned against the door and licked deep into his mouth he simply closed his eyes and returned the affection.</p><p>It was an eternity later when Geralt finally pulled back and looked down at him, dark pupils only leaving a sliver a gold to reflect in the low light. He swallowed, let out a slow breath.</p><p>"Ready?", he asked and Jaskier was hard pressed not to burst out of his skin with excitement. Because yes. Yes, of course he was ready. He had been ready the very first time he brought it up.</p><p>But the more important thing was:</p><p>"Are you?"</p><p>Another breath. In and out. So very slowly. Like he still needed to centre himself. Like after all this he still needed to remind himself that he would not hurt Jaskier. That he was not a bad man for using the sign on him. Not when Jaskier had been so adamant about asking for it.</p><p>Finally Geralt nodded. A smooth, languid smile crawled across Jaskier’s face.</p><p>"Good. Then I am, too. Remember: I trust you."</p><p>As if the witcher would ever even consider doing this if he did not know that fact beyond the shadow of a doubt.</p><p>There was only a short moment of hesitation left during which Geralt studied his face more closely than he might have ever done before. But what he found, open hearted trust and a need that was itching under Jaskier's skin, seemed to be to his liking. Because at his next slow breath he raised his right hand ... and began to slowly, smoothly, work through the motions of Axi.</p><p>It was the first time Jaskier got to see them up close, the tuck and curl of his fingers that, carried out as slowly as it was right now, had something almost hypnotic. Back in the blacksmith's workshop Geralt had gone through the motions almost too fast for Jaskier's eyes to follow. Now though he seemed to almost celebrate them, savouring each detail until he had reached the very end.</p><p>The world slowed down around them. Jaskier's breathing went from shallow, baited excitement to calm, deep breaths that filled his lungs with cool air and satisfaction. His vision, his entire perception of the moment, narrowed in on the shapes of Geralt's face. The sharp cut of his jaw, the pale planes of his cheeks. The heated glow of his animal eyes.</p><p>A hand came up to cup the side of his neck and Jaskier shuddered minutely under the warm, grounding touch. He leaned into it. But the feeling was muted, softened around the edges just like the entire world had become. His entire world except for Geralt and that intense gaze on him.</p><p>"Jaskier", rumbled that low, familiar voice and the breath stuttered out of his lungs. Geralt's voice was always worth listening to. But now it seemed to carry a gravitas that left him light headed, as if his skull had been filled with freshly plucked cotton and the petals of soft smelling flowers.</p><p>"Say something..."</p><p>His lips parted, tongue moving to wrap around words even though his mind was nothing but a pleasantly blank slate. Wiped clean of all the thoughts that had crowded around the edges of his awareness until just recently.</p><p>"You", he breathed, "...you are gorgeous, dearest witcher."</p><p>There was a furrow to Geralt's brow that Jaskier could not interpret at that moment. But he enjoyed the feeling of those eyes studying him closely, the touch of that broad hand against the side of his neck. Being the sole focus of Geralt's attention left him even dizzier.</p><p>Pale lips pressed together, forming a thin line before relaxing again. Then they parted.</p><p>"What was...", Geralt began before falling silent again, teeth coming down to dig into his lower lip for a moment. Then he tried again.</p><p>"How did you celebrate your last performance?"</p><p>Jaskier grinned as he recalled the occasion, giving a nonchalant shrug of a single shoulder.</p><p>"Why, with a beautiful young maiden and a few glasses of excellent schnapps, of course!"</p><p>As soon as he had given the answer Jaskier felt his mind fall blank again, letting go of the tether belonging to the memory and instead sinking back into softness. The descent was sweet and welcome.</p><p>Where he might usually have been distracted by the details of the story, where he might have been awash with the need to ramble on all he felt was the satisfaction of having answered a question he could now leave behind. His mind did not latch onto and sink its teeth into these thoughts. It allowed him to let go and Jaskier noted it with a distant satisfaction.</p><p>For the moment Geralt seemed to be satisfied as well. His hand was still heavy and warm against Jaskier neck, thumb carefully stroking along his throat. Then it slowly began to move, sliding to the back of Jaskier's neck and pulling him closer. As he leaned down, dipping close enough to brush their noses together, Jaskier felt another shiver run down his spine. But he did not move.</p><p>"Kiss me", Geralt breathed and under any other circumstances the words would have given Jaskier whiplash. Never before had the witcher demanded for Jaskier to kiss him or even asked for it. He was a man of action. When he wanted kisses he went for them. Of course always giving Jaskier the chance to pull away or stop him. But still.</p><p>Now Jaskier did not have the chance to pull away or stop. But he did not care. He would not have, even without Geralt's kind of magic on his mind. Even though that sure made him comply much faster, surging forward to press their lips together in a rather inelegant but all the more greedy way.</p><p>The kiss was different from the ones they had shared moments before. It was not as slow and deep, not as indulgent. Rather it was an almost desperate press of lips, Jaskier's teeth soon digging into Geralt's lower lip and being met with equal fervour. Until Geralt began to slow their kiss again, soothing his tongue against Jaskier's quicker one. Then, after lingering for another slow moment, he pulled back.</p><p>Usually Jaskier might have whined or strained after the witcher for more but now he was perfectly content to stand there and wait. Wait for the next instruction or question, wait for Geralt to tell him what to do.</p><p>It took Geralt a moment, watching Jaskier closely, but then he nodded, his eyes flicking down and up again.</p><p>"Undress", he finally breathed. "Then come join me."</p><p>Jaskier was kneeling to unlace his boots before Geralt had even finished speaking. His fingers worked quick and sure, soon leaving him barefoot. The laces of his breeches were loosened just as quickly and he pushed them down together with his smallclothes. Stepping out of both he followed Geralt over to the bed. As he went he grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it up over his head in one fluid motion, shaking his hair back into place as he tossed the shirt aside.</p><p>Usually Jaskier took more time when he undressed himself for a lover. He liked to tease and linger, liked to flash slivers of skin, liked to grin and bite his lips and make them want him. But now, as he climbed up on the bed, naked and utterly unashamed, he did not miss anything.</p><p>Especially not when Geralt, who was leaning back against the headboard by now, gestured for him to come closer. The unassuming motion had the same pull as a spoken order would have had and Jaskier found himself obeying it just as readily.</p><p>He climbed into Geralt's lap with the same fluid ease he had shown many times before. Only now his head was not swimming with all the possibilities of what to do next. His awareness was not weighed down by having to form plans, figuring out the most pleasing way to seduce the witcher from here on out. There was no pressure for him to entertain or please and the chance to just sit there with his thighs spread across Geralt's lap was a welcome breath of fresh air.</p><p>For once he did not have to think. About the next steps. About how to most easily undress his partner. About where they had left the lube. About the mood Geralt was in. He did not have to think and obsess about orchestrating this entire encounter in a way that made him seem effortlessly skilled and confident.</p><p>The only thing he had to do was sit there. And the only thing he had to think about was whatever Geralt asked or told him to do next.</p><p>For the time being though Geralt was silent, allowed them to sit in that rare moment of peace and simply be aware of each other. Jaskier could feel the broad hands splayed across his bare hips, could feel the sturdy material of Geralt's trousers underneath him. Could see the inviting sliver of a strong chest where the black cotton shirt fell open.</p><p>But he did not reach out like he normally would. Did not begin to pry the cotton open or pull it out from where it was tucked into Geralt's trousers. He simply sat there. Felt. And waited.</p><p>He knew when the witcher took a deep breath that the next order or question would come soon. The knowledge made him take a slow breath as well.</p><p>But it did not excite him, did not make him tense in expectation or lean closer with impatience. Like this, with his mind filled with cotton and petals and his limbs pleasantly warm and heavy, Jaskier could wait. Even though he did not have to wait for very long this time.</p><p>"Tell me", Geralt began, thumbs gently stroking along Jaskier's hip bones. It was a grounding touch, warm and just a bit rough from the callouses on Geralt's hands. Still it was more than welcome. "About ... when you last touched yourself."</p><p>There was some hesitance in his voice but Geralt would not have picked the question from Jaskier's suggestions if it did not pique his interest. Jaskier smiled as he recalled the last time he had pleasured himself, shifting his bare hips between those strong hands that grabbed him tightly but still allowed him to move as he pleased.</p><p>"It was during your last drowners contract", he said, voice low and intimate without consciously having to lower it. "I was at the inn and had the bath prepared for you. But ... I could not resist dipping inside myself. Nor giving myself pleasure when ... certain thoughts arose."</p><p>Geralt let out a rumbling hum, hands moving Jaskier's hips in a way that made his growing bulge all too obvious. Any other day the feeling would have distracted Jaskier, derailed his thoughts and given him a new objective. Now he was simply allowed to feel the hardness that pressed against the swell of his ass. It was a pleasant feeling, tease and promise all in one and Jaskier had permission to revel in it for now without having to take action immediately.</p><p>"So while I was neck deep in infested swamp water you had a hot bath and got yourself off", Geralt grumbled and rocked him against that hardness. Jaskier let out a pleased sound, head tilting back for a moment before dipping forward again so he could look at his witcher.</p><p>"I did", he admitted, plain and honest where he might have been sheepish and fluttered his lashes otherwise. "But I did have some very pleasant thoughts about you if you care to hear them?"</p><p>A grunt. A subtle roll of Geralt's hips up into his. Then:</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"I imagined you there in the room with me", Jaskier admitted easily. "You had not touched me for so long but I knew after your return you would be hungry and tired, impossible to seduce. So I at least indulged in the fantasy of you watching as I touched myself."</p><p>Recalling the thoughts that had entertained him so well not too long ago made an aroused heat spread through Jaskier's body. He felt his face flush and his cock stiffen further but he did not have any qualms showing Geralt his desire. Not now, not any other day.</p><p>"I imagined your eyes on me as you gave me orders, watching me tease myself as you told me when to slow down or speed up, when to squeeze and when to let go. When to push one or two fingers inside..."</p><p>"Jaskier...", the growl was low and vibrating through him, Geralt's hips bucking up into his before falling still again.</p><p>"At first I feared anyone overhearing my shameless begging. But desire overtook and I just ... babbled out all the filthy things I wished you'd do to me, begging as if you were there, as if you could hear me..."</p><p>When Geralt's head dropped forward, face pressing into the crook of Jaskier's neck, the bard shuddered in his arms. But there were no sharp teeth sinking into his skin, no claiming bite like Geralt sometimes liked to place on him. Only chapped lips trailing over the side of his flushed neck. Then Geralt pressed his forehead against Jaskier's skin and rumbled:</p><p>"How did you come?"</p><p>Heat spiked in Jaskier's veins and he let out a wanton little noise before answering. The words came out with the same honest focus as before, following the silent command as easy as breathing.</p><p>"I dreamed of your desire for me growing so much you stepped up to the tub and lifted me out of the water, forcing your cock inside me right where you were standing..."</p><p>He could feel Geralt's length throb where it was pressed against him, even through the sturdy material of his trousers. He could also feel the unforgiving way those fingers pressed into his hips, sure to leave bruising indents Jaskier would marvel at come morning. Geralt's need was palpable, thick in the air between them. But Jaskier was satisfied just sitting there for the moment, inhaling deeply and waiting for the next question, his next order.</p><p>"What about that fantasy...", Geralt began, slowly pulling back from where he had been pressed against Jaskier's neck and leaning back against the headboard, even though he was obviously straining to hold up that much control, "...excited you so much?"</p><p>Jaskier sighed, lost in the memory for a moment before Geralt's magic took hold of him more firmly.</p><p>"The thought of you desiring me so you could not wait. You simply had to lower me onto your cock while I was still dripping bath water and improperly prepared, you simply had to feel me, no matter the consequence…"</p><p>A groan. But also the furrow of pale brows.</p><p>"I wouldn’t hurt you", Geralt said and it was quiet, almost too much for Jaskier to pick up on. Because he might seem like a dangerous man and a violent lover to anyone who did not know him. But Jaskier had lain with Geralt often enough to know how truly gentle the man was at heart.</p><p>Of course he could be impatient and passionate, temper running hot with arousal, his touches wanton. But never, not once, had he touched Jaskier more roughly than the bard had asked him to, never did he act as selfish and greedy as Jaskier had painted him in his scandalous fantasy. He was a compassionate lover, almost gentle in the way he made sure to not give Jaskier more than he was certain the bard could take.</p><p>And Jaskier appreciated that about him, appreciated the awe in golden eyes just as much as the passion he was often grabbed with. He appreciated the caution and the gentle fingers and generous amounts of oil, appreciated the way Geralt liked to start slow. But that was not what he said. No, with the magic numbing his mind and loosening his tongue a crooked grin crawled onto his lips and he leaned forward until he was almost touching his forehead against Geralt's.</p><p>"Sometimes", he whispered, grin melting into a blissed out little smile, "I wish you would..."</p><p>The blissful feeling of cotton and smooth petals dissipated and cold reality came crashing around Jaskier. His eyes widened, staring right into shocked gold.</p><p>With his chest seizing tightly Jaskier barely managed to stutter out a hoarse "Geralt, I ... that wasn't..." before strong hands grabbed him even more tightly and effortlessly lifted him out of Geralt's lap to set him down on the bed. Without wasting another heartbeat Geralt moved over to the edge of the bed and stood, easily stepping into his boots and heading over to the door without even bothering to lace them up.</p><p>"Wait!", Jaskier called out, scrambling to follow the witcher. But he was naked and not nearly as shameless anymore as he had been minutes ago.</p><p>When he had finally struggled to put on his breeches, still shaky and disoriented with the aftermath of the sign, Geralt had left the room. Even as Jaskier burst out into the hallway and stumbled downstairs into the inn he found it mostly empty, Geralt long gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They did not talk about what happened. But it was not for a lack of trying on Jaskier's part. He attempted to steer the topic in the direction several times over the next few days. Immediately once Geralt had returned the morning after it had happened, smelling of smoke and moss as if he had spent the night somewhere in the woods instead of in a soft bed.</p>
<p>Jaskier tried again after they had packed up and were leaving the inn, the small town that now had a drowner problem less. Then again as they set out camp in the evening. Then in the morning after having a quick and dissatisfying breakfast. He tried again and again to make things right, to mend what he had so mindlessly broken that night at the inn. But Geralt either shut him down or ignored him or left the camp until Jaskier had fallen into a fitful sleep.</p>
<p>It grew more painful, like a wound festering instead of healing. A wound that began to drive Jaskier insane.</p>
<p>After almost two weeks of awkward silence and cut off conversations, of yearning for touch and recognition yet never daring to ask for it, Jaskier began to think of leaving.</p>
<p>It was not that he wanted to. He had planned to travel with Geralt for a few more months. Spring was only just spreading through the lands, beginning to wake up those monsters that lay dormant during the colder months. With it, he expected, would come stories to tell and songs to write if only he accompanied his favourite witcher.</p>
<p>But with the atmosphere as cold and Geralt rejecting him every step of the way he began to wonder if maybe they needed another break.</p>
<p>It would certainly not be the first one, even if maybe the first time they split up with so many words unsaid between them. But whether the words remained unsaid while they were on the road together or while travelling apart for some time hardly seemed to matter at this point.</p>
<p>Only that of course it did. And of course Jaskier could not leave, felt a very physical resistance against it even, without trying everything in his might to make things right. Geralt would bottle this up until the end of eternity if he had the chance. And if Jaskier had the chance he would not allow that to happen. No matter how nasty this would get he had to try one last time. Only then would he be able to leave without it feeling like tearing off a limb. Or at least so he hoped.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"So what I am taking away from all this mess is...", he began, shaking out his bedroll and freeing it of stray moss before rolling it up into a tight little bundle, "that you somehow found a way to blame <em>me</em> for something I said while under <em>your</em> mind control magic."</p>
<p>He had been apologetic before, had tried to explain himself and the desires that had spilled out of him so unbidden. Desires he had not planned on revealing anytime soon. But if Geralt would not listen to reason maybe he would listen to accusation. If only to rile him up enough to say <em>something</em> about what had happened. Anything at all.</p>
<p>"I just do not understand your reasoning this time, Geralt", Jaskier pressed on, set on giving this last try his all and really getting into the meat of the problem. After all he felt there was nothing left to lose. The witcher could hardly talk to him even less or ignore him any harder. "I run my dumb mouth all the time, I tell you the stupidest and most outrageous things all day long and I usually do not stop for long even when we are lost in the throes of our shared passion."</p>
<p>It was true. Sometimes Jaskier did think of strange or unusual or interesting stories even while Geralt was trying his best to rob him of his sanity. But Jaskier's mind was not so easily controlled and the most minute shifts in atmosphere or noises or brushes against his skin had his thoughts spinning out of control. It was part of the reason why he had so desired to be under the influence of Axi. It kept his mind more tightly controlled and forced him to stay in the moment instead of flitting around aimlessly. Aside from plain revelling in the feeling of control Geralt had over him during these moments.</p>
<p>"But you cast one sign on me and suddenly you take my chatter way too seriously. Tell me Geralt, what..."</p>
<p>"This time you meant it."</p>
<p>Geralt's voice came from the other side of the clearing where he was gathering his black cloak from the bush he had spread it across to dry the evening before. His reaction, despite Jaskier vying for it with everything he had, was surprising and somewhat startling. But Jaskier was not about to let his chance slip away, not when he had much more to say to get his witcher even more involved.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course", he nodded, voice dripping with sarcasm, "That was the first time I ever said something and actually meant it in my entire life. How stupid of me to assume you would not bolt and then ignore me because of it for days on end!"</p>
<p>Geralt threw the cloak around his shoulders with a flutter, then the heavy dark fabric draped around his body, hiding most of it from view. It was an additional piece of armour, a way to prepare himself before turning back to Jaskier and looking straight at him.</p>
<p>He had not looked at Jaskier since the night it happened.</p>
<p>"First you tell me I am not a monster. Then, when you are at your most vulnerable, you still wish for me to hurt you."</p>
<p>Jaskier felt his heart skip at the words, at having his suspicions confirmed to him after almost two weeks. But being right gave him no pleasure. Because being right this time meant having struck Geralt right where he was most tender, even if the witcher would never admit it.</p>
<p>But now, with those golden eyes staring straight at him and those words finally having escaped the twisted confines of whatever went on in Geralt's mind most of the time, Jaskier had him. He finally had Geralt right where he needed him.</p>
<p>"And did that confession, however unwise it might have been, change anything about who or what you are?", Jaskier demanded, staring back at Geralt unafraid. "Does me wanting ... whatever it is that I want, change anything at all about you as a person?"</p>
<p>He did not know whether he wants to put his hands on his hips or cross his arms in front of his chest. His body yearned to move, to brace or protect himself against Geralt's hard stare in some way. But in the end Jaskier huffed a quiet noise and stuffed both hands into his pockets, balling them into fists where Geralt could not see them.</p>
<p>"Because while I do admit I can be rather convincing at times I do not have that kind of power. I never will. I am not some sorcerer able to change you. And I can promise you I do not wish to be."</p>
<p>"Still you think I'd hurt you."</p>
<p>"Yes, the <em>good</em> kind of hurt, Geralt!", he called out, throwing out both arms. He could feel his patience wearing thin even as he toed the line of right where he wanted to be and tumbling head first into the abyss of failure. "The kind where you spank my ass and tell me what a nasty boy I am! The kind where you tease me and don't let me come for hours until my entire body is aching! The kind where you push your cock down my..."</p>
<p>"Jaskier..."</p>
<p>"The sexy, consensual kind of hurt that allows me to shut off my annoying mind just like the sexy, consensual kind of mind control you used on me!"</p>
<p>Jaskier was breathing hard when he reached the end of his dirty rant, chest rising and falling quickly. He briefly wondered whether or not he had already lost his footing and slid into failure when he took another breath to add:</p>
<p>"Fulfilling my strange, erotic little fantasies does not make you a monster. And I wouldn't have those fantasies about you if I thought you were one in the first place."</p>
<p>The faltering, the wonder, the hesitation, it was all very much obvious in Geralt's eyes even as he tried to keep them clear of his thoughts. But Jaskier had spent too much time with him to miss the signs of the witcher doubting himself. That most tender part of him having been struck and then soothed. Even though it could still do with some more soothing.</p>
<p>"If you don't believe me yet you can always use Axi", Jaskier suggested and watched Geralt's brow furrow in distaste. "Cast it and ask me how much of a monster I really think you are."</p>
<p>Geralt's answer was immediate and assured and fit the way his brows furrowed even deeper when Jaskier had continued.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You're right", Jaskier nodded and this time he did cross his arms, cocked his hip aside. "No. Because that is one more thing you would never do. You'd never use your magic to control me against my will. And you'd never hurt me, maybe not even if I begged you to.”</p>
<p>He paused there, shifting his weight minutely, attentively watching the witcher’s reaction.</p>
<p>“But that only leaves you with two options, Geralt."</p>
<p>Slowly, carefully, Jaskier took a step forward. He still had not tumbled into failure, had not driven Geralt to turn around and leave him standing here in the middle of the forest. He had not taken it too far for the witcher to still tolerate him and his words. But that did not mean he was coming out of this victorious. No matter that he felt they had passed the peak of danger and were moving towards each other again, there was still the possibility of one wrong step ruining all of his hard work.</p>
<p>"Either you believe me when I say you are the least monstrous person I ever met..."</p>
<p>He almost crossed the distance between them with his words. At his next, slow step forward he reached out, carefully, to ever so gently splay his fingers against the stiff chest piece of Geralt's armour. There was no need for him to wear it right now, no danger but what was brimming between them. But it was easier than leaving himself exposed.</p>
<p>"Or you think me a liar. Which, if we think about it, would say more about how you view yourself than it does about my opinion of you."</p>
<p>With those words he took one last step, closing the remaining distance between them. Geralt let him, only staring down at him without saying a word, as Jaskier tilted his head just slightly and frowned up at the witcher. At the man who had known him for years and yet was struggling this much when it came to the fluctuating trust between them.</p>
<p>"Is it really so hard for you to imagine that I trust you with my life, Geralt? That it is because I know I am safe with you I can even think about asking you for these things that leave me completely vulnerable and at your mercy? That I can ask you to invade my mind because I <em>know</em> you will not use it against me? That I fantasize about you hurting me because I can be <em>sure</em> you will do it in a way that does not harm me? That I..."</p>
<p>The kiss was as sudden and unexpected as it was inevitable. And even though it was obvious Geralt used it to shut him up, to stop him from saying anything else that might bury too deeply into that tender, raw part Jaskier knew to aim for so well, he was anything but mad about it.</p>
<p>Jaskier was quick to reach up, wrapping his arms around Geralt's neck and shoulder and yanking him further down so he could deepen the kiss. But Geralt's hands found him as well, coming to wrap around his back, his waist, holding him steady as they sank into each other.</p>
<p>They kissed until Jaskier was breathless and dizzy, more than happy to have been interrupted for this, for warm lips to slot against his and a clever tongue to lick into his mouth and leave the world spinning around him.</p>
<p>There was one last train of thought he had to finish though and finally he managed to tear himself away from the witcher, gasping and panting, to make his last point.</p>
<p>"But if you can't ... if doing what I asked of you is tearing you apart ... then I don't want it anymore."</p>
<p>A long, slow breath escaped Geralt as he allowed his head to fall forward, their foreheads coming to touch as his eyes slipped almost completely closed. There was a long stretch of silence between them and Jaskier barely dared to breathe as he waited for Geralt to speak again, to say anything at all. Just like he had waited and hoped for the last two weeks.</p>
<p>"I want to give you what you need", Geralt finally breathed, not looking at Jaskier.</p>
<p>"Well, <em>need</em> might not be the..."</p>
<p>"I do. But...", Geralt trailed off, pulled back just enough to look at Jaskier with furrowed brows and an uncertainty in his eyes that might have been endearing if it wasn't as painful to see. "...I need time."</p>
<p>Sighing softly Jaskier let his hands wander, up across Geralt's shoulders and over his neck until he could cup stubbled cheeks as softly and lovingly as he dared. This vulnerable sweetness between them might have been fleeting but Jaskier preferred it over icy silence and this strange distance that had driven him to the brink of madness the last few days.</p>
<p>"My dearest witcher", he breathed, peeking up into uncertain gold, "I am happy to give you however long you need to sort this out. And if there is any way I can assist you all you have to do is say the word and I will be there."</p>
<p>A quiet huff of a breath, an almost invisible smile. A soft, soft kiss.</p>
<p>When they parted not soon after none of them spoke another word for hours. But this time it was far from driving him mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They did not talk about anything that had happened for a few weeks, going back to their usual rhythm of life on the road. Hunting and performing and travelling and fucking next to campfires and in the rooms of the inns they spent occasional nights at. Jaskier was satisfied with how they worked like this and if his mind occasionally wandered, if he could not quite get his thoughts under control and frustration and anxiety raised their ugly heads, he found other ways to busy and distract himself.</p>
<p>None of them were as effective as that one night of utterly mindless bliss Geralt had gifted him with but he had dealt with his mind on his own for more than a quarter of a decade. And as nice as revelling in the kind of complete break he knew the witcher could grant him would be he had learned his lesson about pushing the matter.</p>
<p>Besides there were other ways Geralt could help him, ways the witcher did not experience in such a twisted, ambivalent way. Like making Jaskier's mind fall quiet for hours on end with nothing but his fingers and his tongue. After nights like these Jaskier was hard pressed to remember why he would ever crave or demand anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier had lost count of the days since their first attempt to incorporate Geralt's magic into their sex life and the ensuing fight that kept him on his toes around the witcher for a while. All he knew was that it was early summer and the smooth breeze he felt as they built their camp for the night was a blessed relief after walking all day in the slowly rising heat.</p>
<p>He grumbled as he slapped a buzzing insect away from his neck, then made sure to roll out his blanket on top of his bedroll. No matter how warm it got during the day, the temperatures at night were still fairly cool and he would regret not having his blanket as soon as the fire died for the night.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy it?", came Geralt's voice from where he was arranging stones to create a proper fire pit.</p>
<p>At first Jaskier's mind wandered to the pretty barmaid he had flirted rather intensely with two nights ago and secured both of them a free meal and a nice discount at the inn her mother ran. But Geralt had ceased to comment on these things around the same time Jaskier had stopped actually sleeping with his various conquests in favour of warming his witcher's bed instead. Not that they ever really talked about these changes between them.</p>
<p>Then he thought of the fresh bread they had picked up just this morning on their way out of town. They had eaten some of it together with cured meats as they had taken a break around noon and Jaskier had indeed enjoyed the meal. But that was nothing Geralt would ask about either.</p>
<p>So no matter what he considered he was left pondering and in the end, after brushing a clump of dried earth off his blanket, he turned to watch Geralt pile dry sticks into his finished fire pit.</p>
<p>"What?", he asked, wondering if he had waited too long to answer and Geralt would either not know what he was asking the question for or not be in the mood to talk about it nymore. But the witcher seemed to know very well which conversational thread he was picking up.</p>
<p>"Me using Axi on you."</p>
<p>For a moment Jaskier was too taken aback by the sudden change in topic, the casual way Geralt brought up what had driven such a wedge between them. He took his time to answer, first plopped down on the dry forest ground next to where Geralt was preparing their camp fire and watched calloused hands pile wood for a few minutes.</p>
<p>In the end his answer was simple and instinctive, nothing he had to think much about or struggle to put into words.</p>
<p>"Of course", he said and decided to be on the safe side and elaborate a little more. "It was rather relieving, not having to think about any next steps. I could just ... trust you. To take me where I needed to be."</p>
<p>But Jaskier had known from the start he would enjoy it. His entire suggestion of starting slow, of having a light and playful first night experimenting with that type of magic, it was born of his worries that Geralt needed to find out whether he liked it or not. So when he had allowed his answer to hang there in the air between them for long enough he asked the question that was way more important than the one Geralt had asked him:</p>
<p>"How about you? Did you enjoy it?"</p>
<p>And then, only to make sure the witcher's mind did not run into the wrong direction like Jaskier's own sometimes liked to do:</p>
<p>"I mean aside from the guilt and the worries about hurting and using me. I wasn't hurt, I didn't feel used. So did you enjoy having that kind of control over me? Knowing I couldn't lie to you and having me reveal some dirty secrets? Making me kiss you and strip for you with nothing more than a word?"</p>
<p>He had to be careful to not let his purr turn too seductive. This situation, them talking openly about their experiences that night, shouldn't turn too sexual. But they were still discussing sex so a little bit of heat wouldn't hurt anyone.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted a thoughtful noise and sat back on his haunches where he was kneeling in the grass across from Jaskier, on the other side of the fire pit. They would not light it just yet. It was still about an hour until nightfall and Geralt had spoken of trying to hunt something for dinner. Jaskier only hoped it would be a rabbit and not an array of mice and rats again.</p>
<p>"I still think I don't really need to use signs on you for that", he shrugged and there was something light and amused in his voice that made Jaskier smile. He was not wrong, of course. But there was more to that kind of play and Jaskier had hoped Geralt might discover it.</p>
<p>"But...", came that rough voice after another thoughtful break, "I did like how you acted. You seemed ... peaceful. At ease..."</p>
<p>Jaskier smiled and managed to catch the gaze of golden eyes before he spoke next.</p>
<p>"I was. I felt … calm. And safe. I mean I always do. I always know I'm safe with you. But ... like that I got to let go in a way I otherwise hardly manage. I think you felt that, too, didn't you?"</p>
<p>A glimmer in Geralt's gaze told him everything he needed to know.</p>
<p>The silence that spread between them afterwards was not uncomfortable but Jaskier could feel a certain tension rise. It was the kind of prickling, sparkling tension he loved to revel in and breathe even more intensity into as it grew. But today he allowed it to spread and grow between them without help and only watched and waited. Until Geralt spoke next.</p>
<p>"Do you ... want to try again?"</p>
<p>It was the sweetest victory he had ever tasted. Not just because it meant Jaskier would get what he wanted. But because it meant Geralt had gotten over his monster complexes enough to see what Jaskier really saw in him and in the things they did together. Knowing he had somehow managed to get through that thick skull proved to be even more satisfying than being offered kinky magic play. If only marginally.</p>
<p>Geralt's willingness to come back to the topic after Jaskier had been ready to give up on it proved he had gotten something out of that night as well. And if Jaskier's trust he had so violently rejected and misunderstood at first helped him overcome just a part of him that still saw him as a monster, that was even better.</p>
<p>But among all his enthusiasm Jaskier had to be careful not to forget about one very crucial component to his success: Timing.</p>
<p>So he looked around, across the small clearing they were readying to become their camp for the night. It had potential to grow cosy in the way that most campsites did. Once the fire had been lit and they sat next to it, biting down on mostly fresh bread and whatever Geralt might catch. But it was not what he imagined for their next experiment together. Not what Geralt would need to give him the security he needed to truly let go and try his hand on controlling Jaskier again.</p>
<p>"Not here", he finally said and made sure to touch a gentle hand against Geralt's forearm as he said it. After all he had to make sure his witcher knew the gentle refusal was not due to Jaskier being afraid or unsure. What he was though was high maintenance wherever it was still possible these days. And he hoped Geralt read it as that when he bit his lip and smirked.</p>
<p>"Next time we are at an inn with a hot bath and an actual bed, though. There you can ... bewitch me again."</p>
<p>Which, obviously, did not mean they had to keep away from each other until then. But apparently that much was obvious to Geralt. At least judging by the way he crowded close to Jaskier later that night, when the fire had been burning for a while and they had finished their last meal of the day. He proved to Jaskier right there and then that there were other ways to shut off his mind than magic. Jaskier absolutely loved being reminded of that truth.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The next village they encountered on their travels did not have an inn it was so small and far from the main roads. What they did have though where a couple of empty houses that had not been lived in since an accident in the closeby mines had wiped out a large part of the male population, cutting families in half and making others leave. It did not always need intervention by monsters or other supernatural creatures to wipe villages from the face of the maps. Sometimes an earthly disaster was all it took. Skoltje was proof of that.</p>
<p>There were hardly two dozen people left but they were kind and welcoming where villagers of larger settlements would not have been. They offered the two of them food and a place to sleep in exchange for songs and stories to be performed at the local pub, anything to take their mind off their bleak existence.</p>
<p>Jaskier adored bringing joy to these people's faces. But even more did he adore returning to the small house they had been shown to by the pub owner after his performance. A house that had been empty since a few weeks, when the young family living here decided to try their luck and journey to the next bigger settlement. One where they hoped to find a more promising future for their two children and a place to work for both parents.</p>
<p>The house they left behind was small but pretty and the bed they had shared more comfortable than a lot of the ones Jaskier knew from inns.</p>
<p>Knowing the people who had slept in this bed mere weeks before had simply moved away instead of being killed by a freak accident in the mines or, worse, slain by a monster, made it easier to spread out their blankets here. At least that made it easier for Jaskier but he suspected Geralt would feel about the same even if he might not admit it. Sleeping in dead people's houses always left a bitter taste in Jaskier's mouth and a crawling feeling on his skin when he thought about it for too long.</p>
<p>Tonight though there was no bitter taste, no crawling feeling. Only the high of a well received performance and the warmth of a good, lovingly made meal in his stomach.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love it when they ask for the dirty songs", he grinned as he unlaced his boots and left them by the door, stepping into the room on socked feet. Geralt was already sitting on the bed, unwrapping a bandage from a minor injury he had sustained two days before that had mostly healed. He seemed content as he wadded up the fabric and inspected his arm in the light of the hearth they had lit. The cut was merely more than a pink raise by now and it would fade soon, most likely not even scar. Jaskier had seen it often enough, how injuries that would leave marks on other men faded into nothingness. It was mostly the almost deadly ones that remained on Geralt's skin, a stark reminder of his hardiness but also a reminder of the many times he had been close to slipping into the void if not for his potions and salves and incredible self healing abilities.</p>
<p>"I mean what a crowd! The energy, Geralt, did you feel that? They loved me!"</p>
<p>"They always do", the witcher shrugged and threw the dirty bandage over into the empty basket that had contained the leftover fire wood before they had thrown it into the fire place.</p>
<p>Jaskier scoffed as he trailed over to the bed, heart still beating fast and skin still warm with a pleasant buzz as he leaned down to mockingly squint at Geralt.</p>
<p>"You could be a little nicer to me, you know? Considering I secured us a piece of that delicious roast as well as this lovely roof over our heads for the night."</p>
<p>First there was a low hum, then golden eyes narrowed slightly as Geralt reached out to hook a finger in the collar of Jaskier's chemise. He had long since lost the doublet in the heat of his performance. The grin on his face only grew as Geralt tugged him down and closer.</p>
<p>"Maybe I will be", Geralt murmured before leaning in to kiss Jaskier, simple and easy, before pulling away. Jaskier chased the feeling of those lips with his tongue.</p>
<p>"Well, I did not necessarily mean that kind of nice but ... you surely will not see me complaining..."</p>
<p>Then an idea sparked and he had to follow it.</p>
<p>"Maybe ... you can even be especially nice to me, now that we do have a bed..."</p>
<p>For a moment Geralt seemed confused about his request, maybe even lost. But then he let his gaze wander down Jaskier's body, then up again, quirking a pale eyebrow.</p>
<p>"You said when we are at an inn with a hot bath", he reminded Jaskier of what he had said less than a week ago. Jaskier simply shrugged.</p>
<p>"We do have access to a rather comfortable bed", he murmured, gesturing at the mattress and the still neatly arranged pillows. "A warm hearth ... and there are no other guests we could disturb. If you ask me this is even better than an inn. Besides..."</p>
<p>That was where he crowded closer, close enough to have Geralt's arms slip around his waist as he slid into his witcher's lap. A fluid movement that set them into a familiar closeness. Geralt's body was warm against his, even through the cotton and linen layers of their shirts.</p>
<p>"We did bathe in that river today and I am willing to let that count. If only this once."</p>
<p>Geralt rumbled a low noise, burying his face against Jaskier's neck as easy as breathing. His hair smelled of smoke and moss and cheap soap and Jaskier wondered when exactly such scents had become so familiar and calming to him. Now was not the time to figure out the answer though and instead he scooted further into Geralt's lap, winding gentle fingers through silver strands.</p>
<p>He allowed Geralt the break he obviously needed, breathing against Jaskier's neck for a while before gathering the courage to emerge again, raising his head to look up at the bard perched on his thighs.</p>
<p>"What rules are there for tonight?"</p>
<p>The question was surrender and control rolled into one. They might have learned from and improved on what they did that first night but there were certain aspects of that first, tentative and failed experiment that had been good. Like talking about what they both wanted in the beginning, giving Jaskier a chance to influence how the night would go before he gave himself over to Geralt's will completely.</p>
<p>The first rule formed quickly in Jaskier's mind and he made sure to cup the back of Geralt's neck with a hand, locking his gaze with shimmering gold.</p>
<p>"Do not walk out on me again", he said with a certain, stern edge to his voice. "Do not leave me alone after laying me bare like that. If you don't like what I say or do release me from the sign and talk to me. But don't abandon me."</p>
<p>He watched Geralt swallow, followed the shadowed bob of his throat. Then there was a nod, curt but certain.</p>
<p>Among all the chaos of Geralt's reaction to Jaskier's little secret they had neglected to talk about what exactly that sudden break in their night had meant for Jaskier. While he prided himself on being able to take far more than people would usually think he could, that night had still left him disoriented and lost. One moment he was utterly helpless, pried apart and more vulnerable than ever before and the next he was alone with nothing but the quietly, soothingly plucked strings of his lute to keep him company.</p>
<p>Obviously he had gotten over it faster than Geralt had and was more than ready to try again. But still he felt safer putting that reminder out there. Geralt had not been the only one affected by their experiment going wrong.</p>
<p>Soon though he decided to leave the topic be and moved on.</p>
<p>"I think what we learned from last time is that ... you better not ask me any more questions", he mused. "Let me decide when and how I want to share my dirty little secrets with you."</p>
<p>"That ... would be best, yes", Geralt nodded and the way his thumbs slipped under Jaskier's chemise to rub along his hip bones had something so slow and attentive it almost felt like an apology.</p>
<p>But that was enough of the apologies and warnings. Just because they had learned there were certain things they should restrain from when playing like this that did not mean there was nothing else for them to do.</p>
<p>Quite the opposite, actually. Now that they had gotten their first taste and learned their first lesson Jaskier had an even better understanding of what he did want Geralt to do to him when he was in that delicious, blanketed and mindless state.</p>
<p>"I want you to order me around", he began the explanation of the many things he had in mind. It was obvious they would not be able to do everything he had dreamed up during the last few weeks but he could give Geralt some insight into his ideas. In the end it would be up to Geralt alone to decide what he wanted to try and what needed more time or was completely off the table. But the least he could do was inspire his witcher.</p>
<p>"I liked stripping for you but I'd love to turn it into more of a performance. I can be so much more sensual than you gave me opportunity to last time."</p>
<p>As if to prove just how sensual he could be Jaskier rolled his hips, slow and smooth, down against where he could feel the very beginnings of Geralt's hardness starting to firm up against him. They seldom took the time to indulge in these finer things, in the slow, sensual build-up, before devouring each other whole.</p>
<p>"You could also make me suck you off. Tell me just how you want it tonight and make me service your cock exactly how you like it..."</p>
<p>A low rumble from deep within Geralt's chest, his hands grabbing Jaskier's hips tighter. A sure sign for him to keep going, that he seemed to be on to something with this train of thought.</p>
<p>"Or, while we are considering me performing for you ... you could also tell me to lie back and pleasure myself for your enjoyment. Watch me stroke my cock or finger myself and make me beg for your touch. Remember last time we tried that and I was just too impatient and wouldn't stop crawling over to you instead? Well, this time you could leave me no other choice but to obey..."</p>
<p>"You're right", Geralt rumbled and pulled Jaskier even closer into his lap, revelling in the still smooth rolls of his hips. "I could use this chance to finally teach you some restraint..."</p>
<p>A breathless beat. Then:</p>
<p>"Can I touch you?"</p>
<p>It seemed, Jaskier mused, that Geralt was slowly getting back into this. Even having his own ideas of what he might be willing to try.</p>
<p>"Of course", Jaskier purred, leaning in so his lips were brushing Geralt's ear. When he continued he made sure Geralt felt each word with the delicate brush of lips against his skin. "You may touch me all over, dear. Hold me down and wrap your hand around my cock. Stretch me nice and wide on your fingers or make me choke on them in case I get too loud. Make me beg for more while never giving in to my demands. So many ways to teach me restraint..."</p>
<p>The low, rumbling moan the witcher let out made Jaskier even more excited. Especially when Geralt's head dropped forward so the man could mouth at his neck, shifting one arm up to lie against Jaskier's back and pull their bodies flush together. There was such a hot greed in the movements that it sent his mind reeling and left his body throbbing.</p>
<p>"Is there any way ... or place...", Geralt rumbled and Jaskier could feel the words vibrate against his neck, could feel hot breath dancing along his skin, "I can't touch you?"</p>
<p>For a moment Jaskier's mind was swimming so deliciously he almost would have shaken his head and let the topic be finished for the moment, giving Geralt blanket permission to do with him as he pleased.</p>
<p>And even though the idea was very tempting to him and he quite enjoyed those fantasies he was also aware why Geralt was asking him. The witcher needed guidance, he needed hard rules to cling to in case things got too overwhelming.</p>
<p>Jaskier could give him that, could give him anything he needed to assure him he would able to keep Jaskier safe while they allowed themselves to indulge.</p>
<p>"Do not fuck me", he breathed and felt a shivering tremble run through Geralt's body at his words. "I ... don’t want that. Not tonight. But..." There he trailed off again, mostly for the teasing effect but also because he needed to collect his words and consider his options for what he wanted to say next.</p>
<p>"But you can use me in other ways to make yourself come. You can order me to service you or make me put on a show while you jerk off. If you want ... you can even claim me with your seed..."</p>
<p>Jaskier could swear he felt the hint of sharp teeth against his neck at those words. For some reason Geralt had always been weak for marking Jaskier with his come. And even though Jaskier had never been keen on letting other men come on his body, their seed soon growing sticky and uncomfortable, it was different when Geralt did it. The way he looked at Jaskier, desiring and adoring him even more as a wild, animalistic side drenched the bard in his scent … it was all worth it.</p>
<p>"Don't be afraid to be assertive with me", he added after a moment of thought, careful to lean his head to the side and create more space for Geralt, offering up his neck in a demonstration of trust that went far beyond what it seemed like at first glance. "Take what is yours. And if you want to bite me..."</p>
<p>He did not have to finish that thought, did not have to complete the offer for Geralt to understand the silent permission. A moment later sharp teeth dug into the side of Jaskier's neck, surely leaving a very visible mark he would not be able to hide the next day.</p>
<p>He would not try to.</p>
<p>Jaskier was not always enthusiastic about the more lasting kind of marks Geralt liked to leave on him, especially not when they were close to any kind of civilization. He could not care less if they were out in the woods for weeks on end. But when he had to walk among people, especially when performing for them, he preferred not to be covered in bite marks and bruises.</p>
<p>It was for the good of both of them, really, that he was this careful about it. People would be quick to assume Geralt was mistreating him, no matter how willingly Jaskier accepted the marks otherwise. But here, in this tiny village they would leave soon, where they had been greeted with nothing but kindness and even been given their own private house for the night, he was far less paranoid. Maybe because he knew he had to entice Geralt somehow. And allowing him to leave whichever marks he wanted while Jaskier was under the influence of his sign was the juiciest kind of compromise he could imagine.</p>
<p>After a while of worrying the delicate skin of Jaskier's neck between his teeth and sucking bruises into it Geralt pulled back far enough to look at him. There was something hot and feral in his expression, something impatient that in turn lit an excited fire in Jaskier's abdomen. It seemed the witcher did no longer need to be convinced to play with him, did no longer see what they were about to do as some kind of favour to his bard. He was on board and Jaskier could not have been more gleeful about it.</p>
<p>"Anything else?", he rasped, voice already thick with lust as he peered at Jaskier who bit his lip, thought for a moment. Then shook his head.</p>
<p>"That should be all for now. Feel free to ... go ahead..."</p>
<p>For a second Geralt's golden eyes cleared and he seemed very serious, brows furrowing for one last, determined nod. It was proof of how important this was to him, how much he valued Jaskier's trust and how determined he was to keep him safe, even through his own arousal and need. That second of almost grim determination only made Jaskier trust him even more deeply.</p>
<p>Then that familiar heat crept back into Geralt's gaze as he pried one hand away from Jaskier's already bruising hip and raised it up between them.</p>
<p>The flutter of his fingers was familiar by now, quick but precise, well practised without losing any of its gravitas. The way he crooked and uncurled his fingers was almost hypnotic by itself and for a split second Jaskier wondered if Geralt would be able to take him under just like this, without even using any form of real magic. If there was a way to control someone just by suggestion alone, by making them think they had been bewitched.</p>
<p>Then the spell hit him and his mind went blank.</p>
<p>For a while nothing happened. Nothing but Geralt looking at him, reaching out to trace the curve of Jaskier's lips with a thumb, breathing deeply, quietly. Then the witcher nodded again, this time less serious. As if he had decided on a course of action and confirmed it to himself.</p>
<p>"Kneel", he said and his voice was heavy, commanding and utterly irresistible. Jaskier scooted backwards without even thinking about it or considering disobedience. He physically could not disobey. And nothing in him wanted to. So he slipped out of Geralt's lap and onto the floor, right between those knees he had been perched on moments before.</p>
<p>As soon as his knees hit the ground Jaskier made sure to fall into a good position, back straight and chin tucked in slightly, hands resting on his thighs. Geralt had not specified as much in his simple order but the way he had said it compelled Jaskier to make sure and fulfil what was asked of him with the utmost care and devotion.</p>
<p>A broad hand came down to card gentle fingers through his hair and Jaskier felt his eyes slip closed at the show of affection. It was unexpected but not unwelcome and so he leaned into the touch, welcoming it. A low, almost surprised hum.</p>
<p>"Oh ... what am I going to do with you...?", Geralt mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. But still Jaskier felt his lips part, eyes sliding open to peer up at the man.</p>
<p>"Whatever you please", he offered, calm and honest. The words got a crooked, humourless twitch of Geralt's lips in turn. But despite the irony in his expression the fire of arousal was still burning bright in his eyes as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"That's what I fear as well...", he said and slowly reached towards where his breeches were tied closed, tugging at the strings.</p>
<p>Simply watching Geralt unlace made saliva pool under Jaskier's tongue. But he had not yet been ordered to do anything but kneel and so he remained there still and silent, not moving a single muscle. Not even when Geralt pushed down the stiff material of his breeches far enough to pull out his cock and give himself a few long strokes right in front of Jaskier's eyes.</p>
<p>He had been ordered to kneel. So he knelt.</p>
<p>Sure there also was desire and a certain need, a heat that would have lead to impatience any other day. But right now they were muted, fading into the background against Geralt's certain words and his will that was so strongly and unmovingly imposed on Jaskier there was no space left for the bard's own cravings.</p>
<p>Any other day it might have felt oppressive. Giving himself so completely to the will of his partner, might have left him itching and uncertain. But the spell helped keep his thoughts and impulses under control enough for him to truly revel in the freedom he was granted.</p>
<p>Like this he could watch, completely calm and unhurried, as Geralt's strong hand tugged on that gorgeous cock. He could watch the smooth motions of his foreskin sliding up to cover the tip, then being pulled back to reveal the glistening, sensitive skin. He could watch the very first bread of precome escape, could watch it be spread around at the next upward motion of Geralt's wrist where Jaskier would otherwise already have licked it off to enjoy the salty-sweet taste.</p>
<p>On his knees before Geralt, grounded in the moment as he was without his mind running haywire or his body demanding he do or change something, he could really focus on his witcher. On the slight but noticeable hitch in his breathing whenever he swirled a thumb around his tip once it was bared, spreading the glistening precome. The minute tremble of his thighs that became more intense the longer the man stroked himself. The molten gaze of those eyes that remained locked on Jaskier's face.</p>
<p>Jaskier could take it all in, despite the saliva pooling under his tongue like the arousal did in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>Only when Geralt spoke again, his hand gliding down to rest around the base of his cock, did Jaskier move:</p>
<p>"Suck."</p>
<p>It was a command he would have mindlessly followed any day, even without the magic of Geralt's sign. But the singular experience of his mind focusing on nothing but the task in front of him, without skipping half a dozen steps ahead, still was a feeling to be cherished.</p>
<p>Jaskier only had to adjust his position slightly, only had to sit up a bit and lean forward, before he could brush his lips against the shiny, slightly sticky tip of Geralt's cock. Taking a deep breath, savouring the musky, salty and earthy notes, he slid right down the length, taking Geralt deeper and deeper, allowing him to slide all the way against the back of his throat and even further, until Jaskier's lips came to rest against Geralt's fingers at the very base.</p>
<p>Taking the witcher like this had not been easy in the beginning, despite Jaskier's experience and prowess. By now it was mindless, a successful mix of muscle memory and confidence that allowed him to take all of Geralt's impressive length without much effort at all. Tonight it was even easier though. It was an order followed without doubt or hesitation. Something that filled him with softly glowing satisfaction just as much as the hefty weight and warmth of Geralt's cock on his tongue did.</p>
<p>After just a languid moment of enjoying the feeling for what it was Jaskier slowly, carefully, began to pull back, allowing his lips to wrap even more tightly around the warm flesh as he sucked sweetly. With a gentle pop his lips parted from the glistening tip and he took a deep, satisfied breath, eyes fluttering up at the man sitting above him.</p>
<p>There was a slight, gorgeous flush to Geralt's face as he looked down at Jaskier, casually leaning back on the hand that was not currently holding his cock steady. He looked calm, patient, but there was a fascination in his eyes he could not hide.</p>
<p>But he had not indicated for Jaskier to stop or even pause. So after just a moment of rest Jaskier leaned forward again. This time he kept looking up, kept holding Geralt's gaze as he bobbed his head to slide down, down the entire, spit slick length until he could press his lips against the ring of Geralt's fingers again.</p>
<p>Resting there for another few slow heartbeats he felt his eyes water at the way he forced his own throat to open around that thick cock, his vision slowly beginning to blur. He could barely make out the way Geralt's lips pulled back in the beginnings of a snarl before the witcher's face disappeared behind the slowly building veil of tears. They did not spill before he pulled back again but this time he rose with a wet gasp, blinking away the tears only to lean down and mouth at the smooth tip, laving wet kisses against it.</p>
<p>A hand winding through his hair pulled him back, not ungently but with a certainty that gave Jaskier pause. He blinked the remaining blur away and peeked up at the witcher again who was studying his face closely.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?", he asked, voice thick and controlled. Jaskier nodded before even thinking about it.</p>
<p>"Yes", he breathed and could already feel how hoarse his voice was becoming after taking Geralt only twice. The feeling was strangely satisfying and he became aware of a diffuse longing, a distant need to continue and feel himself become even more wrecked. But it all paled against his need to listen and obey, to serve.</p>
<p>"Do you...", Geralt paused to let out a harsh breath, fighting so hard to control himself, to keep contained what Jaskier would delight in seeing freed. But it was his decision what to do with his obedient servant tonight and Jaskier would be happy to follow his lead.</p>
<p>"Would you mind ... continuing like this?"</p>
<p>"Oh my dearest witcher", he breathed, a warm smile spreading across his lips. "I would enjoy nothing more."</p>
<p>"And if I ... got rough with you? Be honest, you have to be honest with me..."</p>
<p>Jaskier did not need that reminder. The spell's hold on his mind was still unbroken, leaving him incapable of lying. But it seemed more like Geralt was reminding himself of that fact, soothing his own conscience by making sure any consent Jaskier gave now was just as much or even more reliable than it would be were he not under the control of Geralt's sign.</p>
<p>Jaskier sighed, dragged his tongue across the weeping tip to gather the salty sweet precome and swirl it around the sensitive head.</p>
<p>"I would enjoy that, too", he assured, fluttering his lashes up at the witcher as he spoke the truth the man needed to know to let himself go. "The thing I want most right now ... is to be of use to you. To please you. And if you want to fuck my throat..."</p>
<p>He could feel the rumbling groan Geralt let out at those words and it made him squirm in happiness.</p>
<p>"...then I'll gladly let you."</p>
<p>"Fuck Jaskier...", the witcher forced out, fingers tightening in Jaskier's hair. "If you keep talking like that I just might..."</p>
<p>The upwards twitch of his hips along with the way those hands tugged him forward were enough of an order for Jaskier to sink back down, relaxing his throat enough to allow Geralt to slip inside once again. This time the hand in his hair coaxed him into a quicker rhythm up and down the length. A rhythm that left his mind completely blank and his jaw relaxed as he bobbed back and forth, squeezing that cock into his throat and pulling away again, over and over.</p>
<p>It did not take long for the tears to return to his eyes and this time they did spill. They spilled down his flushed cheeks and over his jaw, obvious proof of his effort and devotion. The sight of Jaskier's face growing damp, his cheeks tracked with tears and his chin dripping with spit, left Geralt grunting and trembling. He pushed Jasier's head down a few more times before holding him close, forcing his throat to work around the thick cock, making him gag and twitch.</p>
<p>"Stay there", he ordered and after a bated breath removed his hand from Jaskier's hair.</p>
<p>Even though the hand was gone Jaskier found himself bound by something far stronger than Geralt's fingers. The order had been clear and every fibre of his being was made to obey. No matter that he could not breathe or that his throat ached, spasming and gagging around Geralt's cock.</p>
<p>The noises he made were wet and desperate but Jaskier did not think about how they might sound to Geralt. The only thing occupying his mind was the clear order he had been given, the only focus his attention could cling to, staying still and ready for whatever Geralt planned next.</p>
<p>The witcher enjoyed his blind obedience for a moment longer, shifting his hips in the most subtle thrusts Jaskier had ever felt, nothing more than a slight back and forth to create hints of friction. The movements caused Jaskier to gag harder, his lungs beginning to ache the longer he was forced to endure. But just before he could begin to feel faint or dizzy Geralt's voice cut through the rushing in his ears:</p>
<p>"Off."</p>
<p>Taking the order for what it was Jaskier pulled back, gasping and coughing and looking up at his witcher through clumped lashes. The hand that cupped his wet cheek was gentle but the eyes staring down at him were ablaze in a way Jaskier had not witnessed all too often yet.</p>
<p>Usually he might have taken that look as a reason to grow excited, to look forward to the things Geralt might to do him in that state. Tonight though his sole focus lay on the orders he was given, the spoken ones as well as the ones that stayed silent and were carried out with nothing more than a gesture or a look.</p>
<p>He sensed some hesitation and where he would usually have offered Geralt where to go from here, would have tried to move things in a certain direction, now he remained still and patient, awaiting what the witcher would decide for them.</p>
<p>In the end Geralt let out a rough hum and nodded for Jaskier to move backwards.</p>
<p>"Back", he added, "But stay on your knees."</p>
<p>Jaskier scooted over the dusty wooden floors without question or hesitation, never taking his eyes off Geralt who moved to stand once there was enough room. One large hand came back to Jaskier's head, coaxing him to lean up to the right height, until he was at eye level with Geralt's slick, bobbing length.</p>
<p>"Hands", he then mumbled and once Jaskier had reached up to offer them Geralt moved them to splay against his hips, an anchor Jaskier could hold onto during whatever came next. "As soon as it becomes too much you let go. Do you understand?"</p>
<p>Later, once they had gotten their fill of each other and laid down together to rest for the night Jaskier would remember this moment and his heart would melt. It would melt about how caring Geralt was even in times he did not have to be, how he always made sure Jaskier was safe and comfortable, even or maybe because he had been handed so much power. He would feel the fluttering in his chest and the warmth in his abdomen and he would know he had made the right decision handing himself to Geralt like this. And maybe, just maybe, he would feel a little bit smug about staying as persistent as he had.</p>
<p>In the moment though the words registered as nothing but another order to him and he nodded unthinkingly, accepting this simply as another task he would fulfill without hesitation. He was deliciously hoarse when he nodded and answered:</p>
<p>"I understand."</p>
<p>"Good. Now stay still."</p>
<p>One of Geralt hands reached down to cup the back of Jaskier's head, the other wrapped around the base of his own cock to steady himself as he leaned forward, brushing the shiny tip against Jaskier's lips.</p>
<p>"Open up."</p>
<p>The order would not have been necessary but it made parting his lips to allow Geralt to slip inside even more delicious. The slide was smooth and perfect as he opened up for the witcher, revelling in the feeling of that heat and weight pressing against his tongue again. Reaching the back of his throat Geralt paused. He removed the hand that had been wrapped around his base and instead cupped Jaskier's head, holding it with two hands now. It was not a tight hold but it was not lax either, giving Jaskier the stability he would need while keeping him from pulling away. Not that he would have, not with Geralt's control over his mind, not any other night.</p>
<p>But being cradled like this, left him with no choice but to obey whatever Geralt wanted to do him, still left his body tingling with excitement, no matter how blank his mind was.</p>
<p>With a quiet grunt Geralt pushed himself deeper, breaching the back of Jaskier's throat and sliding deeper. The angle was slightly different this time, making the slide harder for Jaskier's throat to manage. But Geralt did not stop, did not grant him even a single moment to get used to the change in angle. Not until he had forced all of himself down Jaskier's throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck...", Geralt rumbled and Jaskier could feel his thighs tremble, his hips twitch minutely. Despite everything he was still restraining himself.</p>
<p>Had Jaskier been fully himself at that moment he might have started up a show. Might have fluttered his lashes up at the witcher, allow a few fat tears to roll down his cheeks, maybe even work the muscles of his throat against the length shoved into him. Anything to make Geralt break and release his desire the way he deserved to. Anything to tease and tempt, anything to see just how far he could make the witcher go.</p>
<p>But not so tonight. Tonight Jaskier had little concern for making Geralt do anything and that, if he was honest to himself later, after they were done, was the entire beauty of it. He could allow himself to just kneel there with his ever plotting mind put on pause, allowing Geralt and himself the moments to breathe they rarely got otherwise.</p>
<p>For the moment, for tonight, it was perfectly fine to just wait and endure, to give Geralt the space he needed to figure out where to take it next instead of pursuing a direction all by himself.</p>
<p>When Geralt had taken a few more deep breaths he began to slowly pull back, savouring the perfect drag of his length up Jaskier's throat until just the tip remained between his lips and Jaskier nostrils flared with his desperate breaths, filling his aching lungs with air.</p>
<p>One thumb came down to wipe at the tear that had escaped Jaskier. It did not do much but spread the moisture across his already wet cheeks but he still leaned into the gentle gesture. It should be the last moment of gentleness shared between them for a while.</p>
<p>Because when Geralt removed that finger his eyes were flashing and he cupped Jaskier's head again.</p>
<p>"Deep breath", he commanded and Jaskier's lungs obeyed without his permission. As soon as he had sucked in as much air as he could Geralt tightened his hold on Jaskier's head and thrust forward again. This time it was much more forceful than the first, almost experimental slide down his throat. This time he shoved himself between Jaskier's lips and further, spreading the already sore muscles of his throat with abandon.</p>
<p>When he pulled back just a moment later it was barely up to the back of Jaskier's throat before he thrust forward again, building a rhythm that was as greedy and savage as his eyes had been when he stared down at Jaskier moments before. Finally Geralt's control had snapped. Or maybe it had been unleashed willingly, knowingly. And Jaskier was sentenced to bear it. A sentence he would have gladly accepted any other day. Today though it was not his place to accept or reject. Today he bowed and took and he liked it. Because Geralt liked it.</p>
<p>That was enough for him. At least today.</p>
<p>While Geralt built his greedy rhythm, taking and taking from him without pause or consideration, Jaskier felt himself drift even deeper into the quiet place in his mind that allowed him to sit back and endure. He had gotten his orders and he would obey them. Hold still. Hold on. Keep his mouth open for Geralt to slide into, his throat relaxed for Geralt to abuse. He knew what he had to do and relaxing into his task was so very easy when everything was so clear.</p>
<p>Despite the fast pace and savage movements Geralt pulled back far enough for Jaskier to gulp down a few quick breaths every few thrusts. He did not lose control completely even once. Maybe that was why Jaskier had found it so easy to let go and place his very life into the hands of this man.</p>
<p>He lost all measure of time, all feeling for how long exactly the witcher was using his mouth and throat. All he knew, all he felt, was that cock sliding into him over and over, invading him in the most beautiful and satisfying ways. Because it was satisfying when Geralt grunted with every other thrust, movements growing erratic and greedy the longer this went on, until he buried himself all the way to the hilt, invading Jaskier more deeply than ever before.</p>
<p>He could feel the tremble in Geralt's hips moments before he became aware of the twitching and pulsing of his cock, pumping out waves of thick come to shoot straight down Jaskier's throat. But the witcher did not seem satisfied with that alone. After a moment of enjoying the tight confines of Jaskier's throat he pulled back until his twitching cock could coat the bard's tongue. Then enough to pop free from his mouth and, stroking himself to completion, shoot his last few spurts across Jaskier's flushed cheeks and his wet lips and chin.</p>
<p>Geralt was breathing heavily when he was done, squeezing the last few drops from his cock before letting go of himself and wiping his hand on the shirt he still wore for some reason. With a breathy grunt he let his other hand, the one that had cupped the back of Jaskier's head to the end, wander around to thumb at one of the white smears. And Jaskier, open mouthed and panting, leaned into the touch even without having been ordered to.</p>
<p>Something in his mind shifted and he knew Geralt's magic let up, could feel the control of the witcher over him slip and melt away. But the calm, the bone deep relaxation and blessed silence of his thoughts, remained.</p>
<p>He allowed his eyes eyes to slip closed with a hoarse purr and leaned even further into the witcher's touch, revelling in the gentle fingers sliding across his filthy cheeks. But once his breath had slowed down and his heart was on its way to find back into a normal rhythm, Jaskier opened his eyes again to look up at Geralt. Then he turned his head to catch both of those fingers between his lips, sucking them clean of the spent they had collected.</p>
<p>The witcher groaned and let himself fall back onto the edge of the mattress with a heavy noise. But he did not pull his fingers away, did not scold Jaskier or ask him to stop. Only once Jaskier had thoroughly cleaned his fingers, had licked between them and sucked away every trace of spent, did Geralt pull them back with a stuttery sigh. He licked his lips. Swallowed once, twice, studying Jaskier closely.</p>
<p>"How do you feel?", he finally asked and his voice was so low and raspy it sounded like he was the one who had just been throat fucked within an inch of his life. Jaskier could not stop the grin from sneaking onto his ruined face.</p>
<p>"Horny", he answered the first thing that popped into his mind. "Really ... really horny..."</p>
<p>It was the truth. While being under Geralt's control he had not been paying attention to his own needs. He had been nothing but a vessel, a toy for the witcher to use and abuse as he pleased. All the pleasure he had felt during the time had come from knowing he was serving him well. That had been enough for him, had sustained him and kept him going.</p>
<p>But now, that he was the master of his own mind again, he could feel how painfully hard he was, how hot and insistent the arousal swirling in his abdomen felt. How his skin was running hot, crawling with the need to be touched.</p>
<p>He needed more, needed relief, and he was not above asking for it. Not when Geralt's expression promised to give him just what he needed so badly.</p>
<p>The man shook his head but he also let out a scoff that almost sounded like laughter when he held out his hand.</p>
<p>"Come here."</p>
<p>It was not an order but Jaskier followed as if it were.</p>
<p>He might not have needed the hand to get to his feet and climb up into Geralt's lap but it was a nice, steadying presence he did not want to miss. Besides, the touch was offered with such good faith, Jaskier did not want to reject it for no reason.</p>
<p>As soon as he had found his way up the bed and into Geralt's lap though he let go to wrap both arms around the witcher's neck instead, sliding close. They were mimicking the way they had sat before and Jaskier remembered how much he liked it. Not only slotting into place and being held by Geralt but also the way it made him feel smaller, being pressed up against a man of the witcher's size.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Geralt to continue cleaning him. But what had started with gentle fingers wiping the mess from his face now turned to Geralt leaning forward and tasting the sticky white streaks of come himself. The first time he had done that, licked his own spent from Jaskier’s skin, the bard had been surprised, to put it mildly. No other man he had spent passionate nights with had ever done that for him.</p>
<p>But Geralt seemed to enjoy himself and Jaskier had never been cleaned and tended to more thoroughly. So he had come to enjoy the feeling of Geralt’s tongue sliding across his skin, broad swipes and gentle licks chasing every last drop of come.</p>
<p>There was not much left in the first place but Geralt still took his time, groaning quietly and pressing gentle kisses to Jaskier’s cheeks and the sensitive skin of his closed eyelids.</p>
<p>He finished with a slow, deep kiss, slipping his tongue between Jaskier’s lips and sharing the lingering taste of bitter semen with him. Jaskier still was not able to adequately name what it was but Geralt’s taste had always been different than that of other men he had been with. Not by much and definitely not in an unpleasant way. But the taste of his come was rich and dark, almost decadently so, and Jaskier greedily sucked the traces of it off Geralt’s tongue just like he had done with his fingers.</p>
<p>They parted with a soft noise, Geralt pulling back almost reluctantly to look at him. One hand came up to tuck back a strand of tousled hair and Jaskier felt a familiar flutter in his chest at the gesture.</p>
<p>"What do you need now?", Geralt asked, quiet, careful. The heat in his eyes had simmered down to a comforting warmth but Jaskier was about to rekindle it.</p>
<p>He knew the witcher had just come but he also knew about his impressively short refractory period and his stamina when it came to how many times he could go in a single night. Jaskier had always prided himself on his own prowess and stamina but even he could not keep up with Geralt. Not that it made the witcher go any easier on him, to both their delight.</p>
<p>"Honestly?", he murmured, sounding rough and breathless. "I need you to fuck me."</p>
<p>Because yes, there were many more things he wanted Geralt to while having him under the influence of axi. He wanted to try everything he had suggested earlier this evening, wanted Geralt to put him deeper and deeper than tonight, wanted to explore all the possibilities they had now that the witcher was slowly losing his hesitation.</p>
<p>But for now what Jaskier needed most was relief.</p>
<p>And judging by the way Geralt's eyes flashed seconds before he grabbed Jaskier and turned them around to throw him down against the mattress, he was keen to deliver.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's everything for now! But I do have a feeling these guys have not even scratched the surface of what Jaskier really planned. So there is definitely still a lot of potential in this story. Let me know if you're interested in a continuation and I might just find inspiration to play with this idea a bit more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it finally is, the Geralt-POV chapter you all deserve. Thank you, each and every one of you, who read, kudos'd, bookmarked, commented and asked for more! You really kept me going and helped create this next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preferences and interests were strange things. One could go entire decades thinking to have them figured out, to know what one liked and found exciting, never missing or lacking a thing. And then some plucky bard could come along, with an unbearably catchy tune on his lips and filth on his mind and nothing would be the same.</p>
<p>Geralt had never even considered half the things Jaskier suggested within the first few years after they started sleeping together. Not that he had been unimaginative or lazy. But before the bard his sex life had consisted mostly of prostitutes who weren't afraid of witchers as well as the more adventurous kinds of women and men that sometimes crossed his path. Ones that already found more than enough excitement in who he was, instead of what they did together. He might not have been completely fulfilled but at least he was satisfied. Comfortable.</p>
<p>Until Jaskier had joined his bed for the first time, fingers clumsy and lips stained with summer wine and sweet promises.</p>
<p>From there on it had escalated into a whirlwind of fireside encounters, of barely avoiding to get caught in dark alleyways and still being unable to keep their hands off each other. Soft ropes bled into blindfolds and polished steel plugs and all kinds of intriguing items Jaskier made appear at the strangest of times.</p>
<p>But none of them could compare to what the bard asked of him one day on the road. Neither to what happened during the weeks and months afterwards as Jaskier coaxed him into exploring his twisted ideas further.</p>
<p>Until...</p>
<p>"You can come now", Geralt murmured against the bards skin, cheek pressed against his smooth inner thigh, eyes on where he was slowly, so very slowly thumbing the weeping slit of his darkly flushed cock.</p>
<p>As soon as he said the words it was like a dam was breaking, Jaskier's entire body twitching and shuddering as a desperate wail tore from his throat and he came, came, came. His sticky white semen spurted over Geralt's lazily stroking fingers and all the way up to his slightly stubbled chin. Several streaks hit his fuzzy chest before the intensity of his orgasm slowly subsided and the next few pumps hit his already sticky abdomen and trickled across Geralt's fingers.</p>
<p>It was beautiful, not just the powerful arc of the spurts but also the way his face contorted, eyes rolling back and mouth falling open around a wide, mindless grin. As if he could barely believe his luck.</p>
<p>Only when Jaskier slowly started coming down, body falling limp against the mattress and eyes fluttering closed, did Geralt loosen his grip on the bard's mind. He retrieved the tendrils of his magic carefully, making sure Jaskier was not yanked back into full wakefulness too quickly or violently.</p>
<p>And even as he watched the residual tension leave the bard's body his full blown grin did not disappear. Instead it seemed to widen a bit more as Jaskier shook his head, let out a harsh sigh and slowly fluttered his eyelashes back open.</p>
<p>"You bastard", he forced out, still beautifully breathless as he peered down at Geralt who was still lying comfortably between his legs. "You complete ... bastard..."</p>
<p>For a moment Geralt bit the inside of his cheek against an answering grin, then opted to nip the tender inside of Jaskier's thigh instead.</p>
<p>"I only did what you asked me to", he murmured, well aware that was only part of the truth and would not soothe his gasping bard at all.</p>
<p>"Yes, and for how many hours exactly?", Jaskier asked, letting out a scandalized noise that was unfairly attractive considering just how high pitched it was. "I mean is that sunlight creeping up on the horizon?"</p>
<p>It wasn't. The sky was still pitch black and would remain so for at least two more hours. But despite the melodrama Geralt did understand what Jaskier was getting at. He only ... was not quite as sorry about it as he maybe should have been. After all the bard had asked him to have his fun, to draw it out, and draw it out Geralt did.</p>
<p>He had edged Jaskier for hours after putting him under and giving him the command not to come. Starting out he had not meant for things to go this far but he simply had not been able to resist. Not with how Jaskier had looked writhing between the sheets, unable to deny him or or make any demands, completely and utterly under Geralt's control.</p>
<p>"Fuck...", Jaskier finally murmured, letting his head fall back into the pillows. "Everything hurts..."</p>
<p>With a slight furrow to his brows Geralt regarded the purple bruises and raised bite marks littering the bard's smooth inner thighs. But he could not feel sorry about those either. Not when Jaskier had asked to be marked up mere hours before and whined so beautifully when Geralt dug his teeth into his tender skin.</p>
<p>Kissing the raised welts of an especially brutal bite one last time he decided to move on, trailing his lips higher, all the way up to the delicate junction of thigh and groin where he tickled the bard with a brush of his nose, making Jaskier twitch again. Seeing him lose control over his usually so elegantly poised body was a thrill each and every time.</p>
<p>When he reached the first smears of sticky come and moved to lick his bard's skin clean he noticed the ache spreading through his jaw and his tongue. A dull, overworked throb and burn that spoke of the hours he spent licking and sucking, working Jaskier's most sensitive parts in perfect, willing torture.</p>
<p>But of course he did not allow that to deter him.</p>
<p>His bard's taste was pungent and perfect and Geralt did not let up until he had worked his way all the way up to delicate collarbones and then a slightly stubbled jawline. Here Jaskier turned his head and captured Geralt's lips before he could do so himself, licking deep into his mouth to taste his own seed.</p>
<p>When they parted the bard's eyes were hooded with exhaustion and something else and he shifted casually until his thigh bumped against Geralt's still rather prominent erection. Dark eyebrows arched as flushed lips pursed into a pout.</p>
<p>"You didn't come..."</p>
<p>Shifting his weight to brush sweaty bangs from where they had been plastered across Jaskier's forehead the witcher shook his head.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it", he murmured and wanted to dip down and claim those pouting lips. But he was only met with a scoff as Jaskier wiggled away from the kiss, now frowning up at him with even more confusion.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it?", he repeated and maybe Geralt was wrong but he could hear traces of pain in his voice and pulled back to give him space. "Well, now I'm worrying about it even more! What went wrong? Didn't you like it? I <em>told</em> you not to force yourself..."</p>
<p>"I liked it", he interrupted because Jaskier not knowing about just how much he had enjoyed himself was unacceptable. As much fun as using the willing bard for his own pleasure was Geralt had started to get really into their kinky usage of Axii when he shifted the focus away from himself and to Jaskier instead. When he used it to find more and more ways to delight and debase the bard while he was unable to protest and steer the attention away.</p>
<p>It was utterly delicious, showering Jaskier with touches and kisses without being interrupted because the bard was getting bored or thought of something new they should try. It was just him and Jaskier's obedient body to pleasure for as long as Geralt wanted. And as long as he licked and stroked and sucked and pushed ... his own need seemed to melt into the background and he did not miss or wish for anything.</p>
<p>But now that he had released Jaskier from the hold and his bard came back to him with the same intensity and energy as he always did, rubbing his insistent thigh against Geralt's cock while still looking up at him with those big eyes ... well, Geralt had been tempted by less.</p>
<p>"You know what?", Jaskier murmured after a moment, reaching up to splay a warm hand against the back of Geralt's neck and pull him down a bit further. "I think it's time you fucked me."</p>
<p>The low words went straight to his cock that twitched against the smooth skin of Jaskier's thigh. But there was also something else. Hesitation and doubt crowding at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>"Now?", he asked, furrowing his brows instead of devouring the bard right then and there, like part of him yearned to. Because as self assured and plucky as Jaskier was, Geralt had subjected him to intense play tonight. He was not sure how much more his bard would be able to take without his overstimulated and tightly strung body simply giving out.</p>
<p>Judging by the flash of fear and excitement in blue eyes Jaskier seemed to come to the same conclusion. Even though Geralt still would not put it past him to take on the challenge either way. Maybe just to prove something to Geralt. Or, more importantly, himself.</p>
<p>"I mean ... if you want? You know I can't say no to you", he teased and just by the way he did not immediately jump at the chance to get fucked Geralt knew he could not have been too far off with his suspicions. Jaskier was tired and hurting beneath his satisfaction and the need to make sure Geralt was left satisfied as well.</p>
<p>"But actually, I was thinking..." Then he moved his hands, let them glide over Geralt's sticky skin until he could push against his shoulders. Geralt allowed himself to be pushed and gave in as Jaskier tried to make him roll over, hitting the mattress and rolling onto his back with a quiet noise of curiosity. The bard soon followed, confidently flipping them until he could tangle their legs again and come to rest on Geralt's chest. Both of his hands were propped up under his chin, a make-shift pillow as he peered at Geralt.</p>
<p>The witcher's hands found Jaskier's shoulder blades, the warm skin of his back, the dip of his spine. Touching him felt familiar and soothing and so he allowed his hands to wander, grounding both himself and his bard.</p>
<p>"You should fuck me when I'm under. After you used Axii. I'm ready."</p>
<p>Something in the way Jaskier's eyes flashed and the way he purred the words told Geralt that was only part of the story. That this was not just about Jaskier and what he was and was not feeling ready for. He knew his bard was so much further than he let on. But the way Jaskier had set the pace for them, in their careful exploration of this kink, had been good for both of them. At least after that very first night where everything had gone wrong. Since then his bard had been way more careful and had thoughtfully laid out the next steps, aware to never cross either of their boundaries.</p>
<p>There was a meticulous kind of love in his planning and a sensitivity in his judgement that Geralt had come to trust completely. And even though it was not his decision alone, even though Geralt could always say no if he did not want to take it further, he never found himself wanting to stop.</p>
<p>And Jaskier, sweet, smart, sensitive Jaskier, began to smile brighter when he noticed.</p>
<p>"So what's it gonna be, big guy?", he teased, shimmying his hips until they slotted perfectly against Geralt's, trapping his erection between them. "You like taking care of me when I'm all soft and happy for you. Don't you want to take care of me all the way?"</p>
<p>The sweet purr paired with the subtle movements of Jaskier's hips and the way those wide eyes looked up at him was enough to shake Geralt's control. One hand found its way down Jaskier's spine, following the elegant dip down to where he could grab a firm cheek and pull him closer, help guide the rhythm and roll of his hips. The bard let out a shivering sigh, his overstimulated body twitching and his voice sounding breathless when he continued.</p>
<p>"Is ... is that a yes?"</p>
<p>Geralt only hummed in enjoyment. But if he was taking a moment to be honest with himself it was not just the feeling of Jaskier's pliant body rubbing against his that left his head spinning after hours of holding back. It was also the thought of Jaskier smiling up at him, all relaxed and pretty and unhurried, while Geralt slowly, slowly sank into him. The thought of his bard whining and moaning, unable to act out or hurry them along as Geralt took his time. The thought of coming in that sweet hole again and again without being begged for a break, without having to pause or hurry up, depending on what his bard demanded at the moment.</p>
<p>It was a tempting thought. One that made him squeeze that firm cheek between his fingers and rock his hips up into the slow grind. Jaskier let out a husky laugh, then bit down on his lower lip.</p>
<p>"Oh", he sighed, lashed fluttering, "that is a yes..."</p>
<p>But before Geralt could really lose himself in the feeling of their bodies moving together, however subtle and teasing, his bard was already scrambling to pull away from him. For a moment he wanted to grab Jaskier and yank him close again, maybe even roll them back over and rut against him more decidedly. But of course he let go, reluctantly allowed his bard to pull away for him.</p>
<p>It was only for a moment though, because as soon as Jaskier had gotten his knees under himself he fell back into Geralt's lap, moaning sweetly as he shimmied his hips and guided Geralt's cock to slip between his oiled up cheeks.</p>
<p>"Next time", he murmured, rocking his hips down against him, "you won't have to release me before we do this."</p>
<p>Geralt shivered both at the husky promise and the hand that reached down to guide his cock until he nudged against Jaskier's opening. It was still loose and slick from Geralt's tongue and fingers and the flowery oils his bard liked to use. Jaskier had been well prepared even though Geralt had not planned on doing this tonight. He had wanted to focus on his bard's pleasure without demanding anything in return.</p>
<p>But of course that had only worked up until he let go of Jaskier's mind.</p>
<p>"Jaskier...", he still tried, the part of him that was not howling for him to claim his pretty bard still worried Jaskier might be taking on more than he could handle, that his body was still too weak after the continued assault of Geralt showering him with his attention. But of course Jaskier did not listen to him.</p>
<p>He took Geralt into his body with nothing but a grin and a shaky sigh, lashes fluttering and mouth falling open.</p>
<p>"Next time", he whispered, pausing to lick his lips and bounce his hips once, twice. Each time he took more of Geralt until he was sliding all the way down, seating himself in his lap with a greedy keen. He really was well prepared for this, taking all of Geralt without as much as a flinch or a furrowed brow, despite already having been brought to his limit tonight.</p>
<p>"Next time you can just flip me over and claim me however you like. And I won't be able to stop you at all…"</p>
<p>Geralt would have had to suppress a grin had he not been this distracted by the snug, wet heat enveloping him. His hands found Jaskier's hips, resting there without much of an intent while the bard began to grind down against him, working his muscles around Geralt's long neglected cock that was already starting to weep at the stimulation.</p>
<p>Then, after another sweet moment of allowing himself to get used to the stretch, Jaskier began to ride him.</p>
<p>With a low groan Geralt let himself fall deeper into the mattress and the pillows. Part of him considered how it was not fair to let his bard do all the work now after having tortured him for so long already. But then again Jaskier obviously wanted it like this, bracing his hands against Geralt's chest as he rolled his hips, bouncing on his cock and panting his pleasure.</p>
<p>And so he allowed himself to enjoy this moment, enjoy the mindless babbles of his bard about what else they could do next time.</p>
<p>For now he could allow Jaskier to do as he pleased. But soon Geralt would take the reigns again. And he would not let go of them until he was satisfied.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"So...", Geralt began the next time they were at an inn. Because he knew Jaskier wanted to take the next step as soon as possible but he also knew his bard liked to be comfortable. So he had waited for them to come across another village, this one holding two minor contracts for him he planned to take care of in the morning. But first there was the night.</p>
<p>Jaskier's eyes had glinted at him from across the rim of his mug full of ale all throughout dinner.</p>
<p>"What do you want tonight?"</p>
<p>The bard gave a playful hum as he shrugged out of his doublet, rolling his shoulders. He had complained all day about them being sore after having to sleep in a cave last night. Geralt had mostly tuned out his voice after the first half hour.</p>
<p>In the end though Jaskier looked over at him and shook his head.</p>
<p>"No...", he murmured, letting himself fall down on the edge of the bed and leaning back on his hands so he could comfortably keep looking up at Geralt.</p>
<p>At first Geralt faltered. Had he misinterpreted the looks? The greedy glint in blue eyes? It did not happen often anymore that he completely misunderstood his bard but it did happen. And even though he had been looking forward to entertaining each other tonight and could feel a certain disappointment rise at possibly not getting what he craved, he was ready to accept Jaskier's decision not to experiment further tonight. Maybe he did not even want to have sex.</p>
<p>Maybe his shoulder was in too much pain? In which case they might want to try and locate a healer come morning.</p>
<p>Geralt was still considering if a village of this size would even have a healer when Jaskier's mouth split into a teasing grin.</p>
<p>"I want you to tell me what you want."</p>
<p>Those words gave Geralt pause, pulling him out of his musings and back into the moment. Back to Jaskier's grin and the way his shirt fell open enough to reveal his collar bone, the fuzz of his chest peeking out enticingly.</p>
<p>"What ... I want", he repeated because there was no easy answer to that question. He would rather have some more time to find the words to express the crawling need in his veins.</p>
<p>"Yes", his bard nodded, crossing his long, long legs as if to make his point. "Before you put me under it's always me telling you what to do. And while I feel that is highly enjoyable to the both of us..."</p>
<p>There Jaskier trailed off to bite his lip and flutter his lashes, always the seductive showman.</p>
<p>"I am very much interested in what you would like to do to me without me making demands and suggestions first. Especially since ... we talked about taking it further."</p>
<p>As soon as Jaskier had finished with a dramatic flourish of his wrist Geralt felt himself swallowing around a sudden thickness in his throat. His chest felt tight and heat began to crawl across his skin.</p>
<p>Voicing his needs and desires was dangerous. What if Jaskier did not share them and thought him to be strange or disgusting? Or even worse, what if he felt himself pressured to go along with whatever Geralt asked of him despite not wanting to? What if he treated it as a favour or was too scared to voice his own discomfort?</p>
<p>No, Geralt could not risk that. It was far easier to work off his bard's desires, to grant him his wishes and find his own fulfilment in the pleasure he could give. Everything else was too dangerous and left him too vulnerable.</p>
<p>At least that was how he had tended to handle these situations in the past. After all Jaskier was bubbly and energetic and had enough ideas for the both of them. Their sex life never got boring when Jaskier took the lead, made suggestions and playful demands, leading Geralt to do things exactly the way he enjoyed.</p>
<p>The bard was never too careful or embarrassed to ask for what he wanted and Geralt was never too afraid to say no if the ideas were too much for him. Not that he had to say no all too often, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>While he was still considering his options Jaskier sighed but not as theatrical and long suffering as he usually did when he was getting fed up with Geralt's silence.</p>
<p>"You are aware I will let you know if I’m not comfortable with your ideas?", the bard asked but his voice did not carry any impatience or annoyance. Instead it was soft, understanding. Almost ... loving. Something inside Geralt bristled at the tone but at the same time it soothed an uncertain, frantic part inside him he had not even noticed becoming this distraught.</p>
<p>"I am a kinky bastard, not a stupid one. And I am ready to take my share of responsibility for what we are doing here. But you have to be, too..."</p>
<p>Geralt swallowed as he watched Jaskier stand, his movements smooth and languid as he stretched both arms high above his head before stepping forward and throwing them around Geralt's neck. His breath smelled of ale and thyme when he continued.</p>
<p>"I want tonight to be for the both of us. Come on, is there nothing you want to do to me when you have me all helpless and pliant?"</p>
<p>The hitch in his breath was faint, barely even there, but Jaskier still noticed and the smile that snuck onto his face in return was unfairly dazzling.</p>
<p>"Oh dearest ... just think of all the things I asked of you over the years. All the stories I told you. I am the last person able to judge whatever you might reveal to me..."</p>
<p>Of course he was right. Geralt knew he was right. And before rational thought could catch up with him he allowed himself to lose his reason in that smile and wrapped his arms around Jaskier's waist instead.</p>
<p>Dipping down until he could almost claim those rosy lips he growled:</p>
<p>"I want to make you come. Over and over again. Until you're shaking and gasping with pleasure, more sensitive than you've ever been when I finally fuck you."</p>
<p>A low, rumbling growl before sharp teeth dug into his lower lip and Jaskier pulled, almost hard enough to draw blood. But Geralt was quick to bite back, deepening the heated kiss before yanking himself away. Spurred on by the greedy reaction he continued:</p>
<p>"I want to drive you insane with pleasure before I take what's <em>mine</em>..."</p>
<p>This time the sound Jaskier let out was a heady mix of a growl and a whine. A hand wound its way into Geralt's hair and before he knew it Jaskier had tugged him forward again, crashing their lips together to lick deep into Geralt's mouth. He did not know who initiated it, whether his hands moved first or Jaskier shifted his weight, but the next moment the bard was leaping up into his arms. Geralt was ready to catch him, one arm wrapping around his waist while the other supported most of his weight, grabbing a satisfying handful of that firm ass in the process.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Geralt", the bard growled against his lips and tugged on his hair again, this time making Geralt's head lean back so they could keep kissing in the new position. "That sounds fantastic..."</p>
<p>And then, because he could not imagine any more accepting way for Jaskier to meet his fantasies, Geralt felt emboldened to add even more.</p>
<p>"But I'm not going to put you under from the start", he rumbled, watching the curious, excited flash in blue, blue eyes. "I want you to be fully awake for each and every orgasm, until you're so sensitive you're begging me to stop..."</p>
<p>"Geralt..." The syllables of his name were dripping with need, longing and passion and Geralt felt his heart pound steadily as hot arousal pooled low in his abdomen.</p>
<p>"Only then will I start to cast Axii on you ... and watch you slowly understand that in a moment you won't be able to stop me anymore ... and that I will use your pliant body until I'm satisfied..."</p>
<p>"Holy shit, my love...", Jaskier gasped and wiggled with excitement, only making Geralt hold him more tightly to steady his thrumming, vibrating body. "That ... that is exactly what I was talking about. Yes to all of it. A thousand times yes..."</p>
<p>Then they kissed again like they had been starving for it, teeth clicking together and tongues tangling as Jaskier devoured him. Geralt made sure to meet him with the same intensity. The legs around his hips tightened as the bard began to purposefully rub against him and that was about as much as Geralt could take.</p>
<p>But there was something at the back of his mind that kept him from simply throwing his bard down on the bed and completely ravishing him. Tearing himself away from those sweet, bitten lips was torture but he managed, only to look up into half lidded blue. Not a second later Jaskier had dipped down to bite the shell of his ear and Geralt rumbled a greedy noise, tightening his grip on Jaskier's ass.</p>
<p>"Anything...", he forced himself to speak around the thick feeling of arousal in his throat. "Anything you don't want? While you're..."</p>
<p>He barely got to finish the sentence before Jaskier began to bite at his neck and derailed his thoughts. First they were cute little nibbles, barely grazing his skin. But before long the bard began to really use his teeth, digging them deep into the side of Geralt's neck and the joint of his shoulder, still rolling his hips like sin. Geralt was getting dizzy, the need to hold back and the need to throw down his bard and take him apart warring inside him.</p>
<p>"Jaskier", he choked out and shuddered when a clever tongue soothed the latest bite, a throbbing circle branded into his skin.</p>
<p>"No", he finally whispered and his breath was hot against the abused side of Geralt's neck. "Nothing. Just take me apart..."</p>
<p>With that he moved to capture Geralt's lips again and for a moment the witcher let himself be swept along, sinking into the deep, harsh kiss with the same hunger he could feel in his bard's movements. But the voice, that worry at the back of his mind was not quite satisfied yet. And while he wanted nothing more but to throw down his bard on the bed no two steps away he couldn't. Not yet.</p>
<p>"Jaskier!", he grunted once he forced himself to break away from the kiss, pulling back far enough so he could shoot a warning glance at him.</p>
<p>At first it looked like Jaskier wanted to ignore him and immediately dive down again but then he paused with a frustrated groan, pulling back and shifting his weight in the process, enough for Geralt to adjust his grip on him.</p>
<p>"Alright!", he grunted, raising a hand to rub at his face, even give his flushed cheeks a few light slaps. "Alright, responsibility! Yes..."</p>
<p>He shook his head one last time, grumbling something almost inaudible about Geralt making this especially hard for both of them today. Then he opened his eyes back up and they were significantly more focused. Even though his pupils were still blown wide with lust. His cock still hard where his hips remained pressed against Geralt's body.</p>
<p>"Alright, well..." Jaskier's voice still sounded breathy if more focused and Geralt had to pull himself together just as hard as his bard was currently doing lest he try to kiss him again and ruin all of his earlier restraint.</p>
<p>"You can do ... anything we've done before, really. But ... let's still keep it simple tonight, yes? No weird experimentation. Aside from ... well..."</p>
<p>Geralt hummed and nodded. One experiment was definitely enough for one night. After all it was not like he had any weird or unusual plans for the second part, the part after he had put Jaskier under. But it was always better to ask and make sure. It was safer. And if there was one thing he always made sure Jaskier was during their nights together it was safe. Satisfied came at a close second, of course.</p>
<p>"Mostly I just...", Jaskier murmured, biting his lip. "Mostly I just want you to take me, once you're done teasing and the time comes. Mostly I just want a nice ... hard ... fuck..."</p>
<p>He leaned closer again, almost brushing his lips against Geralt's as he breathed the last few words and Geralt had to swallow and bite the inside of his cheek to keep his concentration and stay in control. What his bard was talking about though, that he could deliver.</p>
<p>Grinding his teeth he asked: "Anything else?" Because he would rather be thorough during this part than overlook anything because he was feeling impatient and risk hurting his bard. Jaskier nodded, blue eyes wide. It had been a good decision to pull himself together and make sure they were on the same page.</p>
<p>"Yes", Jaskier breathed and his dark lashes fluttered in the theatrical way he used whenever he wanted to seduce Geralt into doing something either for or to him. "I'd really appreciate it if we ... could stop talking and instead you started making me come until my brain leaks out of my ears."</p>
<p>It was a mostly repulsive description but the low purr and the very obvious invitation, the clear sign they had finished the talking part and could move on to the even more fun parts of their night, that was enough to break the last straw of Geralt's control.</p>
<p>He grabbed Jaskier even more tightly, making his bard gasp, but only to take the few steps towards the bed and throw him down on it the way he had wanted to for far too long. The noise Jaskier made as Geralt let go of him and then the sound he let out once his back hit the mattress were both delicious and drew Geralt in again very soon.</p>
<p>His knees had barely hit the mattress when Jaskier's arms were already reaching for him, hands grabbing and yanking him closer as soon as he could fist his hands in Geralt's shirt. Like that he soon found himself braced above his bard, slotting one knee between invitingly parting legs. Jaskier made the prettiest sound when he pushed it up and against the hardness he found there and Geralt swallowed the noise, greedy for more.</p>
<p>As important as talking about their plans was, especially when it came to their unusual use of his signs, Geralt was always relieved when it was over and they could turn to more enjoyable activities. Like savouring the sweet way his bard gasped against his lips when he shoved an impatient hand down Jaskier's breeches.</p>
<p>"Say", the bard breathed and it was jittery with excitement, "how do you plan on making me come so many times?"</p>
<p>Now that, that was the kind of conversation Geralt enjoyed. It had nothing of the iron hold on his control he had to keep during their negotiations and nothing of the chittery attempts Jaskier sometimes tried to involve him in while they were on the road. Geralt seldom knew what to say during the later and was way too in his head to figure out what of all the things he wanted to say he actually should, during the first.</p>
<p>Pillow talk, especially the nasty one Jaskier liked to coax him into, came far more easy to him these days. It had not always. But over the years his bard had found ways to make Geralt talk. At least in bed.</p>
<p>This time all Jaskier did was lie back and grin and him. It worked like his very own kind of magic.</p>
<p>"First", Geralt rumbled, shifting the hand that squeezed Jaskier's manhood within the awkward confines of his barely unlaced breeches. For the moment though, the touch was enough. Enough for him to elicit the sweetest gasp from his bard. "I plan to make you come just like this. With my hand on your cock and nothing more."</p>
<p>Despite the simplicity of the plan he could watch Jaskier's lashes flutter as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, please...", he whimpered and his grip on the front of Geralt's shirt tightened as he yanked him down again. Down into a greedy kiss full of teeth and tongue. But Jaskier interrupted them by pulling away with a gasp not too long after.</p>
<p>"And then?", he asked eyelids hooded as he gazed up at Geralt. His kiss bitten lips were beckoning but the witcher only swallowed and answered.</p>
<p>"Then I will undress you, flip you over ... and use my tongue until you make all of those sweet noises you made last time." He squeezed his bard's cock again, felt it throb and twitch beneath his palm. "Remember, when I took you in that abandoned farm just outside..."</p>
<p>A furious nod and another pretty noise interrupted him and this time Geralt could not help but dip down to kiss him again, taste those flushed lips and swallow the sounds Jaskier made as he wrapped his hand around hot flesh as best he could. But the angle was awkward and cramped. Geralt shifted his weight until he was stable enough to reach down with the other hand, to at least unfasten the bard's breeches if he did not pry them off completely.</p>
<p>Jaskier let out a shaky breath as soon as the pressure was relieved and his cock got some more room after being most certainly painfully confined. But just as quickly his breath caught again as Geralt wrapped his fingers even more tightly around the firm length, slowly, precisely, pulling on it and twisting his wrist.</p>
<p>He knew how Jaskier liked it, had gotten years to learn everything that pleased his pretty bard and he set out to use his collected knowledge to destroy him in the most mind-numbing, toe-curling way he could manage. So the strokes he used were slow and tight, slowing down even more as his hand slid up to squeeze and rub at the sensitive skin just below his tip. Then he pulled down again, foreskin gliding back with his movements so he could let his thumb rub across the slick head, pressing into the slit oozing sticky precome.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Jaskier was gasping, both hands still clutching at Geralt's shirt, then his shoulders, his back, wandering where they could hold on, where they found some purchase, some leverage to move back into the strokes.</p>
<p>Of course Geralt did not let him. He was the one who set the pace and he was setting it with a clear purpose in mind: Working Jaskier into the first orgasm of the night that would leave him reeling, yet not too exhausted to last for however long this would take them. It would be most interesting, seeing just how many times he could make his little bard sing before he would beg. And he would surely not deprive himself by becoming impatient too quickly. Unlike Jaskier, Geralt knew how to delay his gratification almost indefinitely. Unless his bard was scheming, of course. In those cases he did tend to lose his cool from time to time, much to Jaskier's enjoyment.</p>
<p>Not so tonight, however. Tonight Geralt had a plan. He had a plan how to satisfy his needy bard and both their curiosity and he would not give up on that, no matter how much Jaskier begged or cried or moaned.</p>
<p>Though it seemed like tonight of all nights his bard was starting out surprisingly quietly. At least it did not take long for his body to begin to tremble, as it usually did when he was nearing orgasm from Geralt's touches. But different than usual he was silent, except for a few harsh, quick breaths and a mere whisper of Geralt's name once he was close to the peak.</p>
<p>Seconds before the telltale twitching of his thighs started Geralt leaned down, keen on swallowing the sighs and moans of pleasure. The only thing he swallowed though was a breathless gasp as Jaskier came, cock twitching between Geralt's fingers and pumping out hot, sticky seed. Most of it landed on his shirt, ruining it for the night, but the last few spurts trickled down across Geralt's fingers and pooled low on his abdomen.</p>
<p>Any other night Geralt might have rumbled out a few teasing words about Jaskier's stamina, words that the bard would return with either indignity or amusement. But tonight Geralt felt merciful, considering his plans for what was still to come. Besides, he could not even be sure he would have lasted much longer himself, had he been in Jaskier's position. Not after what had already happened between them, their heated conversation, the kisses, the teasing, the hoarse promises. As it was Geralt felt like he might come within a few strokes himself and his cock had not even been touched yet.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it though he did not miss and crave a hand as much as he missed and craved touch in itself. It was time they remove the unnecessary layers of clothing between them.</p>
<p>Jaskier was still breathing hard, his eyes closed and body lax against the mattress, when Geralt shifted his weight again to kneel over him. After a moment of consideration he half-haphazardly wiped his wet hand on the already come stained shirt of his bard.</p>
<p>Jaskier did not open his eyes. Not even when a moment later Geralt grabbed said shirt and began to pull it up and over his bard's head, leaving a few wet smears of come on tan skin where it had rubbed off on him.</p>
<p>Then Geralt shifted again, now beginning to inch the unlaced but still tight breeches down slim hips and this time Jaskier opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes please", he murmured, wiggling his hips even though the movement was more of a distraction than any real help. "I was beginning to feel way too hot..."</p>
<p>In Geralt's opinion there was no such thing as a too hot Jaskier but he still grumbled in agreement as he yanked off the breeches all the way, flinging them halfway across the room in his fervour. His own shirt followed soon but before he could reach down to pop open the buttons of his own trousers an elegant hand reached for his and Jaskier's fingers curled around his own, tugging gently.</p>
<p>"You can keep going in a second", the bard hummed and his expression was so exquisitely fucked out Geralt could barely suppress a groan. If his bard already looked like this after merely one orgasm what would he look like after Geralt was done with him by the end of the night? What would he look like begging for mercy or realizing he would not get any?</p>
<p>"But right now I just really want a kiss. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>And how was anyone supposed to say No to that?</p>
<p>Geralt let himself be reeled in by the gentle tug, bracing himself on one arm above his bard, and sank deep into the kiss that followed. It started out soft, with gentle flicks of tongue and sweet moans, but soon grew heavier, needier, as Jaskier pawed at him and deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>Geralt knew it was time to move on when curious teeth caught his lower lip and tugged, a most certain sign Jaskier was regaining his excitement. And so he decided to forget about his own state of undress for the moment and carry out his long formed plan.</p>
<p>The bard let out a low, greedy noise when Geralt grabbed his hips, then flipped him over easy as breathing.</p>
<p>To most other men Jaskier would not have been a light weight exactly. His pretty face and long legs and the way he dressed to flatter exactly those attributes often concealed just how toned he was, body coiling with a wiry strength, muscles flexible and capable.</p>
<p>He was different from most men with noble upbringing in that regard. Men who were trained in horseback riding and fencing and other seemly ways of physical activity in their youth usually lost those skills during a lifetime of mostly staying idle at their castles and estates. Jaskier's skills had only been sharpened by a life on the road. Turning his former fencing lessons into impressive speed and precision when handed a dagger to defend himself. Turning noble horseback riding into impeccable control over his body well used in a wealth of situations. Toning his muscles just as much as need be to hold his own in a tavern brawl.</p>
<p>All that was to say that lesser men, most of those Jaskier must have fooled around with until he had fallen into bed with Geralt, would not have been able to flip him over like the witcher did. Casually and without much exertion. And after so many nights under Geralt and his capable hands Jaskier was still moaning with joy and excitement at being manhandled so effortlessly. There was a reason Geralt had talked about flipping his bard over and this was it.</p>
<p>Hearing Jaskier's joy and watching the way he wiggled into place where Geralt was still kneeling above him, hips rising and swaying, beckoning for Geralt to keep his promise. At the moment there was nothing he would rather do.</p>
<p>So instead of reaching down to unbutton his pants Geralt slid down the bed just far enough so he could comfortably lie between his bard's invitingly spread legs, grabbing his hips to keep them still for the moment. A quiet grunt, a tremble of anticipation as Jaskier seemed to settle, resting his head on his crossed arms.</p>
<p>"I like it when you get like this", the bard whispered, quietly, as if to himself. "Makes me feel ... wanted..."</p>
<p>The confession left a sweet taste on his tongue and Geralt had to bite a perfectly round, pale cheek to keep himself from answering too fast.</p>
<p>"Want you", he finally rumbled and bit down again, savouring the sweet moan he earned this time. Because even though expressing his emotions in a straight forward way or even voicing them outright was not among the many things Jaskier had taught him over the years, this was something Geralt could do.</p>
<p>He could voice his desires, no matter how short and fleeting the words he used. He could let Jaskier know just how much his touch, his body, his closeness excited Geralt, even if it left the bard a little smug sometimes. That was a small price to pay for the way he looked at Geralt and how he would do whatever he could to meet him in kind.</p>
<p>Not so tonight, though. Tonight Geralt was in control and he showed it very obviously with the harsh bite that would leave a blossoming bruise come morning and the soothing motions of his tongue that were meant to take the sting away as best he could. Not that Jaskier usually needed him to soften any sting, more than happy to revel in each and every sensation Geralt elicited.</p>
<p>After he had finished soothing his bard's bruised cheek Geralt decided to move on. His weight shifted as he moved his hands, letting them glide up from where they lay wrapped around Jaskier's hips to the firm cheeks of his ass. One of them was already beautifully decorated by several swelling bite marks.</p>
<p>He massaged the muscles there for a moment, getting a feel for the familiar firmness and allowing Jaskier to push his hips back into his grip, muttering small, needy noises that would have spurred on lesser men to hurry up.</p>
<p>But Geralt meant to take his time. He meant to take Jaskier apart piece by piece, gently, carefully, not rip him asunder in his greed. And as much as he enjoyed the pleading little gasps and the impatient wiggling of his hips, Geralt would follow his plans, not matter how much Jaskier silently and not so silently begged him to move on.</p>
<p>When he finally pried those cheeks apart, exposing his bard's pretty hole, Jaskier was shaking with anticipation, twitching and moaning as soon as Geralt blew some air across his opening. Despite having already come Jaskier was this desperate again and Geralt was trying hard not to let it get to his head. He could have been more successful.</p>
<p>He repeated the rush of cool air a few more times, enjoying the way it made Jaskier twitch and whimper, before finally diving down and dragging his tongue across the hot little hole. He tasted earthy, of clean skin and soap he had used for his bath a few hours before, mingling with a hint of bitterness. It was not unpleasant and human in a way that made Geralt growl in the back of his throat.</p>
<p>The noise Jaskier let out was almost inhuman though, a greedy, strangled moan that left Geralt yearning to give him more. But all in good time.</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, eyes gliding up the elegant length of Jaskier's back, the dip and curve of his spine, the fine cut of his shoulder blades. Strong muscles trembled as the bard heaved himself up on his elbows, dragging a pillow close so he could hug it to his chest. But as inviting and interesting as the sight was it had nothing on the one splayed out directly in front of Geralt. The two firm cheeks he had pried apart to reveal the already fluttering hole, now glistening with the saliva he left there.</p>
<p>A short breath and then he repeated the drag of his tongue, this time really savouring the motion. Afterwards he did not pull back like he had before. Instead he closed his eyes with a low hum and went to work.</p>
<p>Swirling his tongue back and forth he massaged the tight little ring of muscles, making sure to leave it wet and relaxed and ready to take even more, as soon as he decided it was time to take it further. For now though Geralt quite enjoyed the huffed little noises and keening sounds his bard let out just like he enjoyed the way those muscles twitched under the continued assault of his tongue.</p>
<p>When Jaskier's hips grew restless and he had to actively hold them down lest they grind back against his face Geralt decided to give his bard just a bit more. The next lick was more forceful, leaving Jaskier shivering as he used his tongue to pry the tight little ring of muscles apart, slipping inside as far as he could for the moment.</p>
<p>The noise his bard made went straight to his cock and Geralt grunted, pulling back to repeat the motion, to spread Jaskier on his tongue. Just a little, just as much as he could like this. And still it made Jaskier pant and grab and tear at the pillow, hips rolling back against the tongue, driving it just that tiny bit deeper.</p>
<p>Like that Geralt began to lick and thrust, began to fuck his pretty bard on his tongue and work to loosen the muscles a bit more. It did not take long for mindless moans to start spilling from between Jaskier's lips and Geralt tightened his grip on those firm cheeks, digging his fingers into flesh hard enough to leave bruises. He would enjoy those the next morning, revel in the way Jaskier allowed him to mark that beautiful body of his, leave his signs all over tan skin to claim the bard as his own.</p>
<p>Geralt grunted and with the next broad sweep of his tongue he shifted one hand to prod at the pretty hole with one finger. Usually he preferred to use a better lubricant from the beginning. But he was not about to get up and fetch the oil if he knew how well Jaskier could take up to two fingers with nothing but spit and arousal to ease the way.</p>
<p>Two fingers would be everything he needed either way. At least for now, for the first part of their plan. Later, when it was time to put Jaskier under the magic of his sign and truly ravage him Geralt would make sure to use a generous amount of lubricant. He would be careful to not accidentally hurt his bard when he was most vulnerable and could not even protest or stop him. But right now all he did was lick around the rim and coat it in even more spit before sinking the first finger to the first, then the second knuckle.</p>
<p>Jaskier's moan was high pitched and needy, the twitch of his hip only partly controlled as his body rocked back into the pleasure of the gentle stretch.</p>
<p>"Oh that ... that is, ah ... yes, Geralt...", he babbled, words sounding just this side of slurred as he pressed his cheek down into the pillow and rocked his hips backward, taking even more of the one finger the witcher offered him.</p>
<p>The muscles were already loosened enough from the attentions of Geralt’s tongue and so the finger slipped in easily, spearing down into his body with nothing but the intent to give him even more pleasure. Everything else, the preparation and care he needed before taking Geralt's cock, would come later. For now it was enough to stretch him, to stroke against his hot, slick inner walls and make him shudder with need.</p>
<p>Geralt thrust his finger deeper a few times, always making sure to work the twitching ring of muscles from the outside with his tongue, soothing away the slight sting of the stretch and keeping the thrusts slick with saliva.</p>
<p>Only once he added a second finger did he actually spit on the slowly relaxing hole and Jaskier let out a strangled noise, hot and heavy into his pillow. He knew the bard preferred his scented oils and other fancy items to ease the way. But whenever Geralt used nothing but spit and hope to pry him open he vibrated and moaned in a way he never did when they used the more civilized lubricants he usually insisted on.</p>
<p>Because when all was said and done Jaskier was still the same kinky bastard who had begged Geralt to literally control his mind for sexual adventures and he liked things getting dirty more than he often let on. And Geralt liked to indulge him a lot more than he would ever admit if asked.</p>
<p>So he made sure Jaskier could feel it when he spread the spit around with his thumb and then touched the second finger against the slowly relaxing hole. The promise of the touch was enough to make his bard keen and Geralt pressed his cheek against Jaskier's bruised ass to hide the grin that snuck up on him. He was way too pleased with Jaskier's reactions and he was trying hard to not let that fact distract him from the very important work he was doing.</p>
<p>Soon the second finger had slid in alongside the first and was buried deep inside Jaskier's accepting body. His inner walls were soft and pulsing and Geralt thrust his finger in and out a few times before sinking deep and curling them down against his bard's belly. He was more than familiar with what he was looking for and soon found the spot that made Jaskier mewl when he pressed the pads of his fingers against it.</p>
<p>Geralt liked playing with his bard's prostate. He liked the way Jaskier became all soft and pliant in some ways and energized and active in others as soon as it was merely touched. He liked the noises and the curses, liked the expressions, the look in bright blue eyes that shone so beautifully, so greedy and wanting.</p>
<p>Not that he could see any of that right now, not the shine to blue eyes, not the crease to dark eyebrows or the parted arch of pink lips. But he could see the swell of a flushed ass and the slick rim of a fluttering, twitching hole and for the moment that was more than enough.</p>
<p>Especially when Geralt shifted his weight enough to slip a hand underneath Jaskier's already raised hip and cupped the throbbing length he found there. The bard made a strangled, drawn out noise, body straining with the new, added sensations and Geralt could see the ripple that went through his body when the pleasure threatened to crest. The way the muscles in his thighs twitched, spine bowing and shoulders pulling tight.</p>
<p>But to Geralt's surprise his fingers were not immediately coated by sticky come. Instead Jaskier croaked out a hoarse plea, a broken noise Geralt could not help but enjoy. Especially when a moment later it all came together to work through his name.</p>
<p>"Geralt...", Jaskier forced out and there was a delicious strain to the sound of his voice. "Geralt, I ... I'm gonna..."</p>
<p>Oh. He was trying to hold back, was he not? For some reason the notion made an excited warmth pool in the pit of his stomach and part of him was glad Jaskier could not observe the way his own expression slipped for a moment.</p>
<p>For a breath or two time extended between them. He could feel every little twitch of his bard's painfully swollen cock, could feel the way the hot muscles of his insides squeezed Geralt's fingers even more tightly. Could watch the tremble and the strain in each tightly wound cord of muscle. And as he felt and watched, Geralt became aware of the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. It was a smile of satisfaction but there was a softness to it that maybe should have worried him more than it did in that second.</p>
<p>"Do it", he finally rumbled and the flow of time returned to its usual course with a strangled heaving sound from his bard. "Come, Jaskier. Now."</p>
<p>And with that and another almost cruel curl of his fingers the bard did something he so very rarely did: He listened.</p>
<p>The cock between Geralt's fingers twitched and jumped and then it was spilling wave after sticky wave of come onto the sheets without as much as Geralt giving a single stroke. The press of his fingers against Jaskier's prostate paired with the barely there friction of his hand wrapped around that pretty cock was enough to send him over the edge he had been so obviously teetering on. And despite the full body shudder of his undoubtedly intense orgasm Jaskier still had the presence of mind to turn his head and muffle his shouts of pleasure into the pillow he was still clutching close.</p>
<p>Maybe that was the wisest and most considerate decision. They were not alone at the inn, after all. But Geralt could not help the sting of displeasure and the selfish, silent wish he could hear the sounds as pure and intense as they were meant to be heard.</p>
<p>There was at least one way he could make sure to hear them and Geralt only hesitated a moment before readying himself. It was still early. Another day he might have continued his ministrations, might have drawn out more from his pretty bard, made him come at least two or three more times before moving on to the part they were both truly waiting for.</p>
<p>But Geralt was hard and restless and Jaskier looked good enough to eat sprawled out in front of him, skin flushed and glistening with sweat.</p>
<p>Then those elegant shoulders trembled under a heaving breath and hazy eyes lifted from the pillow to gaze back at him.</p>
<p>"Please...", he murmured and the sound of his voice was more alluring than any siren call, that lone syllable enough to leave Geralt more breathless than he had been just a moment ago. "I need a break. I can't..."</p>
<p>Usually Geralt would have listened. No matter how pent up and needy he was himself, he would have flopped down next to his bard, pulled him close and waited until they were both ready for more. But tonight there was a glint in those clever eyes he knew exactly how to interpret. A mischievous slant to those plump lips.</p>
<p>They were on the same page here.</p>
<p>Pearly teeth caught that lower lip, biting back a grin when Geralt raised his clean hand, moving his fingers into position already. This was what Jaskier wanted, he reminded himself. But it was also what Geralt wanted. What they had both agreed on not too long ago, when his bard had all but climbed him with need. That memory was enough to stifle the flicker of doubt in his heart.</p>
<p>The way that voice breathed a too helpless little "No..." helped. Even though it should not have gone to his cock as it did.</p>
<p>Moving through the sign felt like time was slowing down around them again. He could see every minute tremble in his bard's body. Could watch the way those eyes grew large and those lips parted around a silent gasp.</p>
<p>His own breath sounded strange in his ears as he finally finished casting the sign and a moment later he could watch Jaskier glistening eyes gloss over as his mind was plunged into peaceful silence.</p>
<p>Geralt still had not gotten used to seeing the effects of his sign take hold on the bard. It was a thrill each and every time he could watch Jaskier go under and at this point he had finally given up on feeling guilty about the part of him that thoroughly enjoyed the brainless expression on that pretty face.</p>
<p>It had taken Jaskier a while but finally he had been able to convince Geralt of how much he craved that state. He had shown the witcher. Many times. Until in the end the message sunk in enough for Geralt to allow his own greed to take hold.</p>
<p>"Jaskier", he rumbled, letting his hand glide up the inviting curve of the bard's back. His own rough, scarred skin a stark contrast against the smooth planes of Jaskier's body.</p>
<p>The bard carried a few more scars than he had the first time they had come together like this. The years had left their marks on him, not passing by without leaving some traces. But he was still fair and beautiful and an absolute delight to grab and hold and caress.</p>
<p>"If you want me to stop ... tell me."</p>
<p>It was a safety net Geralt liked to weave in some way or another, whenever they decided to play like this. Whenever he afforded Jaskier the bliss of losing his mind entirely to Geralt's control. Because no matter how much he trusted his bard to tell him the truth and be open about even his most depraved desires and strangest fears he still took the power entrusted to him very seriously. Leaving that door slightly ajar was as much for Jaskier's safety as it was for his own conscience. Without being sure Jaskier could let him know in case he actually went too far he never would have been able to lose himself as much in their game as he was starting to.</p>
<p>"I will", the bard whispered, shoulders rolling as he let himself fall back forward and into the pillows, only one of his eyes still peering up at Geralt. "Don't stop..."</p>
<p>The soft little plea went right to his cock, making it jump and throb in the confines of his breeches and Geralt decided he had waited for long enough. Leaning down one last time he sank his teeth right into the inviting, yet unmarked swell of a pale cheek, making Jaskier muffle a high pitched noise into the pillows. Right.</p>
<p>"Don't be quiet", he murmured as he pulled back, looking at the satisfying scarlet bloom of his rough bite across that pert cheek. "I want to hear you." Because now he could tell Jaskier to be loud and his bard would have no choice but to comply. Not that Geralt thought he would have denied him either way. But at least like this he would not have to bear the knowing grin and possible sharp comment.</p>
<p>When he bit down again, a little to the left of the last mark, just to test how well Jaskier would follow the instructions, the same high pitched noise left him, only this time it was allowed to carry across the room without being halted by a pillow. The sound was just as satisfying as the second mark his teeth had left and Geralt licked his lips as he pulled back, scooting off the bed with some reluctance.</p>
<p>There was a needy little noise that managed to tug on something in his chest or abdomen but Jaskier did not protest. Geralt had not allowed him to.</p>
<p>For some reason that thought sent a hot throb between his legs and as he found his footing on the cold floor Geralt finally, finally was able to open his breeches and pull out his cock. It was flushed and heavy and he could not resist giving himself a couple of strokes as he pushed the worn leather down his hips with the other hand. His own touch did give him relief but it was not what he needed and soon, after stepping out of his breeches, he returned to his plan.</p>
<p>The oil was easy enough to find, lavender scented and stored in a sturdy little bottle Geralt soon located it in their pack and returned to the bed, quickly taking the same place as before.</p>
<p>Unable to wait for much longer Geralt unstopped the vial with his teeth and spat out the cork, not even watching to see where it would land. He grabbed a pretty, bitten cheek with one hand, pulling it aside to reveal the already softened opening, and emptied the glass bottle across that sweet, twitching hole.</p>
<p>Jaskier shuddered and let out a soft little moan as he felt the oil spill and pool and drip, Geralt's eyes fixed on the amber liquid running down Jaskier's taint, his balls, until it dripped on the already ruined sheets. They might as well ruin them completely, while they were at it.</p>
<p>Throwing away the empty bottle with the same carelessness as he had the cork, barely listening for the quiet twinging sound of it hitting the shaggy carpet, Geralt grabbed that other cheek and pushed them together, watching the oil smear and spread. Jaskier shuddered and Geralt had half a mind to coo quiet praise at him. But of course he did not.</p>
<p>Instead he pried those cheeks apart again, eyes fixed on that winking hole that was now covered in oil, one of his thumbs sliding between the cheeks to pry at it. The muscles opened for him with ease and he soon pressed the thumb inside, revelling in the sweet noise he earned as it sank deeper, as deep as it would go, without much resistance at all. That was no surprise though. he had already begun to prepare his bard with slow patience and now that the oil was slicking his way it was even easier to spread him.</p>
<p>Geralt allowed himself to experiment for a few thrusts, to glide deep and smooth, to thumb along that spot that made Jaskier buck and whimper. To pull out almost all the way and massage the accepting rim.</p>
<p>Then he removed his thumb and replaced it with not just two but three fingers he sank deep into his bard's body.</p>
<p>Jaskier cried out, a hot, broken noise, muscles clenching down around Geralt's fingers as he shivered, almost halting their movement.</p>
<p>"Relax", Geralt murmured just like he would have done any other time, trying to encourage his bard to let go and allow the intrusion. But other than any other time, where Jaskier would have shivered and breathed and then slowly tried to relax his clenching muscles, the bard immediately complied. His entire body smoothed down against the mattress, shoulders sagging and muscles loosening around Geralt's fingers to allow him to continue.</p>
<p>From one moment to the next he was all soft lines and pliant surrender.</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>He had probably read that as an order, his body following the soft command without him even having a chance to consciously think about it. For some reason that made Geralt even more excited and he shifted his weight, eyes fixed on the spot where his fingers disappeared into the bard's body. He pushed them deeper, slowly, listening intently to the moans of pleasure that spilled over bitten lips.</p>
<p>When he had buried his fingers all the way up the knuckles he wiggled them carefully, testing the incredible give. Then his eyes wandered up that smooth line of his back to focus on the small part of Jaskier's face he could see.</p>
<p>"Now clench", he murmured and revelled in the feeling of Jaskier pulling tight around his fingers with a breathy little gasp. Dark eyebrows pulled together and plump lips parted and the noise he made ... oh, the noise...</p>
<p>The pressure of his muscles working around Geralt's fingers already felt interesting as it was. He could only imagine what this would feel like around his cock that was beginning to throb more and more insistently the longer this went on. Geralt clenched his jaw, trying to regain control. Then cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Let go."</p>
<p>And just like that Jaskier did.</p>
<p>Barely holding himself together Geralt thrust his fingers deep a few more times. There was no resistance, no signs of pain as Jaskier did just what he had been told and relaxed around him completely. No need for him to wait any longer.</p>
<p>The vial of oil had been emptied and tossed away butGgeralt quickly gathered some where it had dripped down Jaskier's skin and rolled along his balls, wetting his fingers before wrapping them around himself and giving a few quick, tight strokes. The relief was notable but secondary, a pleasant warm rush that left him even more heated than he had felt before.</p>
<p>All the while as he made sure he was slick enough to enter his bard he kept fingering that soft hole that gave way for him so beautifully. The moans he earned only made him grow more and more impatient and after a few more quick strokes Geralt decided he was more than ready.</p>
<p>He shifted his weight between Jaskier's spread thighs and regarded the languid body spread out in front of him. Then he slowly pulled his fingers back so he could grab those hips with both hands, lifting them.</p>
<p>It seemed like he did not even need words for Jaskier to fulfil his wishes. The bard soon came to kneel on the bed, movements slow but sure as he was guided by Geralt's hands. All the while his chest stayed pressed into the mattress, pillow pulled up against his face, back bowing in an almost obscene way. He was gorgeous and way too tempting with the way his hips were raised for the taking.</p>
<p>Geralt did not hesitate to take.</p>
<p>He lined himself up quickly and with ease, guiding his glistening cock to the softened hole, correcting the height and tilt of Jaskier's hips. Then he began to push forward, pulling Jaskier back against him at the same time and revelling in the noise of pure relief seeping into the air as he breached the bard.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck", Jaskier muttered, spine bowing even more obscenely as he gave himself for Geralt to take. And as distracting and exhilarating the feeling of the tight ring of muscles swallowing his cock was, Geralt still did not lose sight of his priorities.</p>
<p>"Tell me when it's too much."</p>
<p>Another safety net. Another guarantee he would not end up hurting his bard.</p>
<p>Maybe one day he would not need them anymore. Maybe one day he would be able to completely lose himself in moments like this. But for now he had to make sure.</p>
<p>Jaskier only whined and nodded, allowing Geralt to pull him back further, to slide into him deeper. Still there was no resistance despite the tight, brilliantly snug fit. No signs of pain or discomfort either. And Geralt finally dared to push faster, deeper, until he was entirely buried in the beautifully willing body of his bard.</p>
<p>A strained, breathless noise of greed as Jaskier rolled his hips, only pressing them back against Geralt's body even harder.</p>
<p>"Please", he mumbled, voice low but easy enough for Geralt to hear along with his next, shuddering inhale. "Please, I ... Geralt..."</p>
<p>He had never begged before while under the influence of the sign. At least not without an order and not like this, this broken and helpless and desperate, barely above a whimper. It did things to Geralt he could not quite explain. How his bard would turn to him when utterly brainless and broken apart for him and still ask for more.</p>
<p>"Fuck..."</p>
<p>Not that it was very coherent what exactly it was he was begging for but for some reason that only made it worse. How tangible his struggle was to get out the words, to articulate his need in a way that Geralt could follow.</p>
<p>With a subtle shiver running down the length of his spine Geralt leaned forward, taking one hand away from his bard's hip to catch his own weight against the mattress as he leaned over Jaskier's pliant body. Dark lashes fluttered and his stomach dropped sweetly for just a second.</p>
<p>"Tell me", he encouraged, voice almost as low as his bard's had been, hips slowly grinding forward, causing the slightest bit of friction between them. "Beg for it."</p>
<p>Compliance was immediate.</p>
<p>"Please Geralt", Jaskier pushed out, almost choking on the syllables with how he hurried to force them out. "Please ... fuck me … claim me … make me yours ... I ... I need it. Need to be your … your obedient toy, I … Please..."</p>
<p>It was incredible how greedy he could still sound after already having come twice tonight. Geralt could hear the exhaustion weighing him down, the sluggish rhythm of his words. But he could also hear the honest need and draw his own conclusions about the state of his bard. After all Geralt had not commanded him to beg for anything he did not really want. So no matter how tired or distracted his bard sounded he was still begging with his heart.</p>
<p>"Mhh..."</p>
<p>Geralt could have replied many more things. But at the moment he preferred to keep them to himself. This was not the time to tease or risk spilling anything he would not say outside of the intimate moment. Jaskier simply was not present enough for any of that, too brainless underneath him to listen to anything but the commands Geralt gave him.</p>
<p>So he shifted his weight again, making sure he had enough leverage. Then he slowly, slowly pulled back.</p>
<p>Jaskier's body strained after him, trying to keep him close, but Geralt easily held his hips steady so he could pull out in one smooth motion.</p>
<p>His tip caught at Jaskier's loose rim, muscles fluttering without any conscious effort of the bard. Geralt knew because he was aware Jaskier was not in charge of himself at the moment and he had been told to relax. Still he enjoyed the feeling, quietly grunting as he paused for a moment. Underneath him the bard shivered, hands grasping the pillow more tightly.</p>
<p>It looked like he wanted to squirm, to force Geralt to move and fill him again, but of course he could do no such thing, was caught in motionlessness and the order to stay still and let go.</p>
<p>The sight was strange, having Jaskier like this was strange. So quiet and docile in a way he never was when they came together without magical interference. And as much as Geralt liked Jaskier's proactive nature in bed, liked it when the bard climbed him and bucked his hips and demanded more ... he could get used to this.</p>
<p>A sharp slant snuck onto his lips, a wolfish quality to his expression, his grin, as he grunted again and buried himself deep.</p>
<p>The moan Jaskier let out was scandalous. Loud and long and whorish, lips parting around the lewd noise and lashes fluttering as his eyes closed. He was following his orders perfectly, body still nice and pliant as perfect noises spilled over his lips.</p>
<p>Geralt shifted his weight again until he could roll his hips in a way that made Jaskier moan even more beautifully. He could not reach as deeply as before with the way he moved now, but the smooth back and forth was what they both needed at this point. They had been teased enough and Geralt did not want to wait any longer to give the both of them some relief. At least for now.</p>
<p>So he pulled out steadily before sinking back into his bard, enjoying the hot feeling of those muscles opening up for him. Absolutely revelling in the noises filling the room. He even had half a mind to pity their neighbours considering the volume some of those moans reached but then Jaskier's next sigh took on an especially tempting, breathy quality and he forgot all about anyone else in the building once again. Ordering the bard not to hold back had been an excellent idea, no matter what anyone else might think at that moment.</p>
<p>After a few more thrusts Geralt pushed the bard's hips down all the way against the mattress, watching the pliant slide and rearranging of his body before sinking deep again, pressing harder against his hips and burying himself even more deeply. Like this he could sink further. He could also use both hands to hold himself up while lowering his teeth against Jaskier's unprotected, temptingly unmarked shoulder.</p>
<p>He sank his teeth into smooth skin, leaving a mark that would fade soon and tracing it with the tip of his nose afterwards, never ceasing the rhythmic roll of his hips.</p>
<p>"Do you like this?", Geralt asked because in that moment he could. He knew not only that Jaskier would not grin and tease but also that he would be honest. That he would say something if he did not like what was being done to him, any part of it. Because he had no other choice. And even though the possibility of Jaskier telling him he loathed what was happening made Geralt uneasy he still had to make sure.</p>
<p>His unease was quickly soothed though when the bard moaned underneath him, shoulders rolling to press himself up and against Geralt's body hovering above him.</p>
<p>"Oh yes", he hissed, baring more of his neck for Geralt to bite at. "Yes ... more..." and then there was a breathy, pleading "Geralt...." that made his mouth run dry for a moment. He nipped at the bared neck but then decided to focus elsewhere. To take this experiment just a bit further.</p>
<p>Nuzzling his nose against the bared slope of Jaskier's neck he hid his grin against damp skin and murmured:</p>
<p>"Squeeze…"</p>
<p>Jaskier complied instantly, muscles clenching tight around Geralt's cock. The sudden pressure made his vision blur with pleasure for just a moment, hips stuttering to an overwhelmed halt.</p>
<p>"Fuck...", he forced out, allowing the initial wave of heat wash over him, trying to hold back his suddenly cresting orgasm. He was not used to this feeling outside of Jaskier coming his brains out on his cock. Usually his bard wailed and whimpered and writhed in pleasure, already having reached his peak and giving Geralt the freedom to follow him into bliss if he wanted.</p>
<p>But to feel this now, when he had only just gotten started and planned to play with his bard for a while longer ... with a grunt Geralt ground his teeth, let his eyes slide shut and tried to hold himself together.</p>
<p>"Relax", he finally had to force out, taking a steadying breath as Jaskier's muscles softened around him. Still holding him tight and snug but not bringing him as close to the brink of losing it. He was simply too pent up. He needed a break if he wanted to keep this going for much longer.</p>
<p>So after another moment of carefully pulling himself together Geralt pulled back, pushing himself up and moving away from Jaskier.</p>
<p>Usually his bard would have protested. Vehemently. He would have cried out, insisted Geralt return to him at once. Maybe even wiggled and turned to grasp at him, to pull him back. But as it was he was rendered completely helpless but for a low, soft whine that escaped when Geralt pulled out of him.</p>
<p>The noise was filthy slick and Geralt felt his oil covered cock throb, watched it slide out of that snug hole and slap heavily against a bruised cheek.</p>
<p>Quickly shifting out from between Jaskier's lewdly spread legs he grabbed his bard's pliant body and easily flipped him over onto his back. For a moment he simply revelled in the sight of flushed cheeks and a relaxed smile, of tousled hair and a come splattered chest, of loose limbs splaying out.</p>
<p>Then he grabbed Jaskier's deeply flushed cock and gave it a few strokes. The noise he earned sounded almost pained and for some reason that slight whimper made his cock throb again. Safety net or no, Jaskier was at his mercy at that moment which had come to inexplicably thrill him. Though not as much as the fact that the bard had come willingly into this predicament. That he had begged and pleaded and worn down Geralt's hesitation, so much did he want to be helpless for the witcher.</p>
<p>All of that had lead them here, with Geralt's hand on Jaskier's overstimulated cock, starting to jerk him towards yet another forced orgasm.</p>
<p>It did not take long for the bard's body to shake and quiver and twitch, hands flying out and grasping at the already ruined sheets, pulling on them as he tried to take what Geralt gave him. And just when Jaskier would usually come, when his lips parted around a voiceless mewl and his muscles twitched and quivered, Geralt reached down between his legs with his free hand and pushed two fingers into his slick, loose hole.</p>
<p>"Come", he ordered and Jaskier's body obeyed, voice pitching high around a broken scream and muscles pulling tight around Geralt's fingers. A single, weak spurt of semen dribbled out of his cock and dripped across Geralt's fist. Jaskier was drained and the thought was strangely exciting. To have his bard give him everything he could give and still force even more out of him.</p>
<p>The sight of Jaskier, slack jawed and panting and covered in drying come, wore down what little patience and self control Geralt had used to pull out of him. He shifted into position, climbing back between the bard's spread thighs and easily throwing both pale legs over his shoulders.</p>
<p>A soft moan of surrender escaped his bard and Geralt grabbed his legs harder, digging his fingertips into the smooth skin and firm muscles of his thighs. Any other moment he was sure Jaskier would have babbled something about needing a break, about wanting a drink or a wet cloth to wipe himself down or a nice nap before they could continue. Not so tonight. Tonight he was helpless to stop Geralt. Helpless on his own accord.</p>
<p>Geralt yanked him closer, bending his body so he could line himself up with that soft, inviting hole once again.</p>
<p>"I won't need long", he promised and the grin on his face felt sharper than it would be any other day. Jaskier moaned again, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes to peer up at Geralt. Geralt who pressed the tip of his cock against that sweet little opening, ready to enter and find his bliss in the bard's body.</p>
<p>"Geralt...", he whispered, voice barely above a breath, but Geralt did not wait for him to say whatever it was he wanted to say.</p>
<p>If Jaskier wanted to stop him he would be able to. He had no choice, it was an order after all. But anything else would have to wait. Anything else was not as important as the burning need starting to boil in his veins once more. He would fuck himself to completion using Jaskier's body and he would make sure to tip his bard over the edge one last time as well.</p>
<p>As he pushed into his bard he leaned forward again, bending Jaskier's pliant, flexible body in half and making the bard mewl. Whether it was a noise of pleasure or of overwhelmed helplessness Geralt did not know. But he did not care. As long as he was not told to stop he would continue, would lose himself in the moment. Because he could. Because he was safe and because he knew Jaskier was safe.</p>
<p>The deeper he pushed his cock into Jaskier's accepting body the more of his thoughts and worries melted away. Until nothing remained but the sweet pressure around his cock and the gorgeous noises his bard made made for him. The feeling of his soft skin and firm muscles. The scent of sweat and oil and musk in the air.</p>
<p>Geralt inhaled deeply, savouring the differently layered notes of gorgeous scents ... and began to fuck his bard.</p>
<p>He did not hold anything back this time, did not even try to build a conscious rhythm or pace himself in any way. Unlike before where he had tried to savour the moment and to control himself, to not lose himself too fast in the heady rush of control and the beautiful feeling of Jaskier's body.</p>
<p>This time Geralt focused only on the moment, only on the feeling and scent and noise. On the heat pooling low in his abdomen the harder and deeper he shoved himself into Jaskier's helpless body.</p>
<p>"Please", the bard whimpered and the sound of his voice only drove Geralt deeper into his need, grasping and shoving and pushing, rutting into that sweet, clenching hole. Beneath him Jaskier bucked and whimpered but the hands that came up to grasp at his body seemed to pull him closer instead of pushing him away and Geralt let him, let himself be pulled closer, deeper until he could bury his face against that smooth, bruised neck and breathe in the sheer <em>lust</em> his bard radiated.</p>
<p>The scent was beautiful, sultry, and it shot straight between his legs where he could not help but push deeper and deeper. His rhythm had long since dissipated into a frantic rutting motion that shook the bed underneath them, making the frame squeak and the headboard crash against the wall to the symphony of Jaskier's disbelieving, lilting moans that escaped him whenever Geralt's thrusts let him breathe for long enough.</p>
<p>Oh, how the other guests would despise them, how the two of them would feel their gazes filled with hatred come morning when they ventured down to the tavern to have breakfast. But Geralt would not care then and he definitely did not care now. Not when Jaskier was so tight and perfect around him, when his body was so loose and pliant and those hands, fingertips callused but palms smooth and well cared for, still yanked him closer despite everything. Ever closer, as if he tried to pull Geralt inside him more than he already was.</p>
<p>All of it was a mixture that made Geralt lose focus and had him zoning in on nothing but the bard underneath him. But it was not the tight squeeze or the moans or the hands that finally yanked him over that edge. It was the way gentle fingers tugged on his hair, making him pull back just enough so he could look into his bard's face.</p>
<p>And the expression he found there, still obviously under his spell, so vulnerable and open and trusting and beautiful and blissfully broken, was what finally made Geralt come. He ground his teeth, dug his fingers harder into Jaskier's thigh, bucked his hips forward and allowed himself to let go. Not that he would have been able to hold back either way.</p>
<p>Just as he was coming and the first powerful wave of his orgasm crashed over him, he still found himself able to shove his hand between Jaskier's bent legs, grabbing the miraculously still hard cock he found there. He did not find it in himself to stroke so he only squeezed, forcing out a muffled "Come!" from between gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Any other day he would have doubted this would be enough. But today, with Jaskier under his control as he was, the bard had no choice. And so Geralt could watch the way those brown eyes rolled back into his head, lashes fluttering and body convulsing as his cock twitched. He came. This time it was completely dry with not even a single weak spurt of come dribbling across Geralt's fingers.</p>
<p>But that was alright. After all Geralt was coming enough for the both of them.</p>
<p>Dizzy with everything that had happened between them that night he came and came, spurting wave after wave of come into Jaskier's willing, accepting body until his muscles ached and his cock began to soften. Even then he drove his hips forward, burying himself one last time in that gorgeous tight heat, and allowed himself to collapse on top of his bard for just a few moments.</p>
<p>Jaskier's arms wrapped around him, accepting him and pulling him closer even, one of his legs gliding down Geralt's shoulder until it caught at his elbow. Were Geralt completely present at that moment he would have wondered at the way his bard folded for him with such grace and flexibility. As it was though he only sought more closeness, more of that soft, sticky skin against his and that sweet voice in his ear, cooing, whispering.</p>
<p>"That was incredible", Jaskier murmured, lips finding Geralt's damp temple to press kisses against his skin. "Oh, by the gods, you were incredible. Thank you, darling. Thank you for doing this for me..."</p>
<p>At first Geralt only hummed a low acknowledgement. Then it dawned on him. He furrowed his brows, pulled back just enough so he could squint down at his bard. It was not easy with the way Jaskier protested and tried to pull him close again.</p>
<p>"You're not...", Geralt began, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat, tried again. "When..."</p>
<p>"Oh, just about when you came", the bard shrugged, looking way too nonchalant considering the amount of orgasms Geralt had forced on him, the last one completely dry. "Before that you had me under the entire time but I suppose your concentration broke when ... you know, you broke..."</p>
<p>As much as Geralt would have liked to grunt at him for those words and the cheeky smirk that accompanied them he was way too distracted by the brilliant smile that smirk melted into.</p>
<p>"But it was perfect, my dear. Just what I wanted. Just what I dreamed of..."</p>
<p>"How can you still talk", he forced out instead, dipping down to at least touch his forehead against Jaskier's. The feeling was warm and sticky but neither of them seemed to care. After all their bodies felt about the same.</p>
<p>"I'm ... not sure", Jaskier shrugged, dragging the fingers of one hand through Geralt's wild hair. They caught on knots every other second and fruitlessly tried to untangle them. He had a feeling his hair would be brushed before they settled down to sleep tonight.</p>
<p>"My body is more tired than ever before but my mind feels ... pleasantly refreshed. Like it just woke up from an incredibly satisfying slumber."</p>
<p>Geralt grunted, not sure what to reply. His own mind felt like it had been through the wringer and would need another few minutes to fully return under his control again. But then again he had been thinking for the both of them during the last hour or so while Jaskier had been able to let go completely and not think about a single damn thing.</p>
<p>Looking at it like this it finally dawned on Geralt just why his bard liked him being in control this much. Always hanging on could be exhausting, after all.</p>
<p>"I am pretty certain I will not be able to move for another hour or so, though..."</p>
<p>Nudging his nose against his bard's in a show of affection he would not have allowed himself any other time Geralt smirked. He could take the hint.</p>
<p>"I'll clean you."</p>
<p>"Yes", Jaskier sighed, lashes fluttering closed with an almost dramatic flair as his arms pulled tighter around Geralt's shoulders. "But not now."</p>
<p>No, Geralt agreed silently as he allowed himself to sink deeper into the embrace, his own eyes slowly slipping shut. Not now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my <a href="https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or my <a href="https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre">pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>